Exposed
by SirisAnkh
Summary: KaibaOC Kaiba meets Yugi's sister and puts her through hell. But will this soon turn into love? My first fanfic ever! Be gentle plz R&R CHAPTER 16 UP! COMPLETE
1. The Hatred I've Felt For You

Prologue

A little girl stops to admire flowers in the forest. Shouts from a little boy is heard in the distance.

"Brother, I'm over here!" yelled the little girl. After three minutes of waiting, a little boy ,about age nine, came through the thicket of bushes. His hair was spiky, tricolored hair, and his skin was very pale.

"Sister, you know what happens if caught outside! Please come back before we get caught!" whispered the boy desperately who tried to tug the little girl's tattered sleeve. The little girl turned around, moving her thick black hair out of her face. Sunlight had shown through the trees, revealing natural blood red highlights in her hair.

"But, Brother! It's so beautiful here! Why can't I stay here forever?" said the little girl imploringly. The little boy shook his head frighteningly.

"No! We must go now! You already know why! Sis, your eleven years old now so it should have gotten through your head enough already!" said the boy half whispering and half yelling.

"Ok, fine. You go without me and I'll leave as soon as I'm done. Hurry up so you don't get caught!" The boy sighed defeatedly.

"Fine! I'll wait for you back home. Promise you'll come back! Promise!!" The little girl held her brother lovingly.

"Of course! I won't leave without you." Then the little girl ushered the boy to go, who ran off hastily. The little girl sighed and looked around. Something shown on the ground that caught her eye. The little girl walked hastily towards it, ignoring everything around her. When she stood over this thing, she bent down and picked it up. She looked it over curiously and realized it was an armlet with the millennium eye. The little girl squealed with joy and put it on her arm. As soon as she did, flashbacks rushed by her of Ancient Egypt and a shadowy figure holding a woman lovingly and the same figure crying over her dead body in the next. The girl gasped frighteningly. Then a man could be heard yelling. The girl almost screamed from fright. She ran towards the voice even if she was scared. When she came out of the forest, the man stared at her angrily. Thankfully, her brother was already inside and not in trouble.

"You know better. Now you have to take your punishment." The man walked towards her menacingly. He pulled out a rope and quickly tied her up before she could move. The man then gagged her and threw her into the back of a van. Darkness swallowed her as he closed the door and the roar of the engine sounded loudly. The man drove fast to an alley in the city and slammed the brakes which made the girl hit her head and knock out.

**Chapter 1**

"Yami! Wait! I'm not ready yet!!" said a little boy with tricolored hair. He ran outside to meet an older and taller looking version than him who was named Yami.

"Yami! You suck! Why didn't you wake me up?" Yami laughed profusely.

"Maybe my little hikari needs an alarm clock We must meet the others who are waiting." They both walked off towards Kaiba Land.

A young woman stepped out of a black jeep and walked towards the front entrance of Kaiba Land. Her hair was black with natural red highlights and her eyes were a dark red that appeared like blood. She opened the doors and stepped inside thankfully. The woman walked inside hoping for the best. She was to duel the top duelist in Domino to gain information on her millennium item. She rubbed her arm unknowingly where her item sat. If only she could see what lies ahead...

Yami walked to a group of people waiting for him and his hikari. A blond haired American waved them over and the rest of the group started to wave back also.

"Yuge, Yami! What took you so long?" the blond haired American said in a New Yorkish accent.

"Yea, we've waited so long! Your going to miss the duel little Mokuba was talking about!" said a woman with brown hair that came up to her shoulders. Yami chuckled as his hikari started to tell them all that it was all his fault.

"Anzu, you should've seen Yami! He just waited for me without waking me up! And he expects me to be on time..." Yugi sighed. The brown-haired one who was Anzu laughed. Yugi started to scan the room and glimpsed a woman with black hair and red highlights. Yugi gasped. **Sister...?** Yami looked at his hikari worriedly.

"Aibou, are you ok?" Yugi shook his head.

"I'm fine! Let's just watch the duel already! Jounouchi, just try to not yell at Kaiba today?" The blond American growled as a brown haired man walked inside towards the dueling arena.

"Fine! I'll try but I can't promise anything." Joey then ran off towards the arena while everyone followed.

The woman stood on the platform waiting patiently for the man she was to face. Suddenly, the other platform rose to show a brown-haired man shuffling his deck. He set it on the arena and stared at the woman coldly.

"Do you really think you'd win little girl? You must be stupid if you really think that." The man smirked.

"Well, will you at least do me the honors of telling me your name before your raped by my monsters little boy??" She chuckled slightly as the man grunted.

"I'm Seto Kaiba. The ranked number one duelist in this sorry town and powerful CEO of Kaiba Corp. To you little girl it's Kaiba." He smirked again which looked like an idiot to the woman's eyes.

"You talk too much. Remember if I win you tell me what I need. If I lose then you have yourself a new secretary." Kaiba laughed.

"How about instead of a secretary I get a new servant for my house? I've needed a new maid for a while now." She smirked.

"Agreed. You appear as a pig so I guess your house does need cleaning." Kaiba growled irritadedly and drew six cards.

Yugi and company arrived just when the duel started. Jounouchi looked on with a mad expression on his face. Yami sat and observed expertly. Anzu was ooing and ahhing at the monsters that showed up or disappeared. Yugi smiled up at Kaiba when he looked to see who was making all the noise, which was Anzu. Then Yugi saw his opponent and gasped surprisingly. **It is her!** The woman looked also to see who the noisy people were and saw Yugi and Yami. She gasped also and quickly surrendered and jumped down and ran towards them.

"Brother! I've found you! I've waited so long!" Kaiba was yelling insults for her stupidity as he was lowered from the platform. Yugi stepped back a little from the woman as she looked at Yami.

"Ummm... I don't have a sister but you can try him." Yami said pointing at Yugi. She laughed.

"Brother! It's been so long! How are you?" Yugi stepped back away from her. Anzu, Jounouchi, and Yami waited for his response also.

"I hate you! You promised! You promised and you broke it! I hate you! Go away!" Yugi yelled, which highly surprised everyone. The girl stood there dumbfounded. Kaiba finally got to the group who laughed at the whole thing. He knew Yugi hated her, he knew how it would turn out, and he played his cards perfectly to get the end result. A heartbroken girl stood staring at Yugi hurtfully.

"I know. I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. He caught me and he threw me out. It's not all my fault. Please...." Yugi stepped back from her hand.

"Get away from me Sakura. I don't want to see you ever again. Go away." Said Yugi who looked at the ground concealing his eyes. Sakura stood there with empty eyes. Kaiba was laughing while he dragged her away. He needed a new maid and now he had one. Yami tried to comfort his aibou by placing a hand on his shoulder but Yugi smacked it away and disappeared into his soul room. The group just stood there dumbfounded and at a loss for words.

As Sakura sat in the limo, Kaiba started to badger her. Finally, she snapped and pinned Kaiba to the ground.

"You knew and you still led me here! You knew it and you wanted it to happen! You are fuckin cold hearted! Do you have no life but to torture others?!" Kaiba laughed and flipped her and whispered into her ears menacingly.

"Yes, I knew but it's all your fault. I own you now and there's nothing you can do about it" Kaiba then let her up and sat back down laughing. How she hated him already, the anger fighting to be released. Sakura sat back down trying to ignore him.

"Now, back to business. You will clean my room, my brother's, and my office starting now. You are not to leave till you are done and you are not to speak, unless spoken to. If my brother starts to talk to you, you befriend him and never lie. And you are never to hurt me and especially my brother, unless you have a death wish." Sakura nodded and stared out the window. Trees and buildings flew by as the limo neared the mansion.

"Does he really hate me like he really says or is it just his heart that's speaking from all he's been through finding an outlet for his anger?" asked Sakura silently to no one in particular. Kaiba looked at Sakura for a moment admiring her figure and her good looks. She was strong willed unlike some girls. She was intriguing. Kaiba smirked when he heard her speak.

"It's most likely is an outlet for his anger. Too bad for you, he chose to take it out on you." Sakura smiled at his words.

"Then I'll take it because I understand why, and he needs it out of him finally after all these years." Kaiba was surprised. **She would take all this and feel no pain? Or is it she is in pain but won't show it? How interesting...** The limo stopped in front of the gates and waited for it to open. The gates opened with a squeak and the limo pulled up the driveway and stopped at the entrance of the mansion. Servants stood by waiting, then opened the doors when the limo stopped. Kaiba stepped out and slammed the door in Sakura's face. She reopened the door rubbing her nose. Sakura didn't say anything but followed Kaiba closely. He did the same thing with the front door and Sakura repeated her action. Her nose was red and swollen now but she didn't care anymore. She kept her eyes downcast around Kaiba as he told her where the rooms where and waved her away. Sakura walked towards the rooms and started to clean.

Kaiba was asleep at his computer by the time Sakura went to clean his room. There were clothes everywhere and his work lay all around the floor. Sakura looked at his solemn face. **How can such a sweet looking man have such stinging words?** She got a blanket and laid it on Kaiba. She then continued with her work and washed the clothes and arranged his work in folders. Sakura emptied the waste basket and hung up his clean clothes. Kaiba was still asleep in his chair. Sakura saw hair in Kaiba's face. She moved it aside and admired his face again. His lips looked so soft and his closed eyes made him look peaceful. She didn't know how long she stood there staring at his face but then he opened his eyes. It took awhile for his eyes to focus but he narrowed his eyes when he saw Sakura staring at him.

"What the hell do you want? And why the hell are you staring at me?" Kaiba sat up and glared at Sakura.

"I was waiting for you to dismiss me. I was just thinking how hard it is to hate you when your face looked so peaceful asleep." Kaiba narrowed his eyes to give her an even colder look.

"Don't say things you don't mean. Now go away, I'm tired." Kaiba then got up and collapsed on his bed asleep again. Sakura arranged him so he was fully on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Good-night and sweet dreams." Whispered Sakura before she closed the door. She walked out into the cool night air happily. Her first day into town and already so much has happened. Sakura sung a little lullaby to herself.

'I dream of a world when the birds sing

And dreamers dream

When all is perfect

Perfect for you and me...'

Sakura had already walked as far as down the street before her cell phone ring. She answered.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line surprised her.

"What? But how can that be? WHAT? No, I'll be there soon. Ok. Good-bye." Sakura hung up the phone and ran.


	2. My Virtue Taken

Ok, so far... no reviews. Is my story really that bad or does it look just that long? Oh well, I'm just gonna keep posting the story cause I'm bored. R&R Please!!

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Sakura and any other OCs that show up but alas, the actual show or card game is not mine.

**Chapter 2**

Yugi sat in front of his window in his room. He stared out blankly. Yami tried to talk to him but Yugi just kept staring out the window.

"Aibou, please tell me what happened. I'm worried. You've never acted like this ever since I've known you!" Yugi glanced at Yami then kept staring back out the window. Yugi sighed then just watched some moving thing in the distance.

"Yugi! Please! Just let me help." Yugi watched the figure become bigger and bigger. It was coming closer and closer. Finally, Yugi saw it was Sakura.

"Yami if you want to help, then please, just don't bring it up right now. I'm tired. I'll be in my soul room if you really need me." Then Yugi disappeared with a flash of light. Yami sat at the window and saw Sakura run by hurriedly. **What the hell is she doing running at this time of day?** Yami then ran outside to try and catch her. **I will find out what happened and help my aibou.**

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She ignored her leg's plea for her to stop and ignored her dry throat. She had to get there in time. It was almost too late before she got to fulfill her debt. **Dammit, why did it have to happen so soon?** Sakura heard running footsteps behind her and she tried to outrun it. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock and flipped, landing on her back with scraped knees and hands. When she opened her eyes, she saw Yami, who offered his hand to pick her up. Sakura slapped it aside and got up herself.

"What do you want? I'm in a hurry so make it quick!" Yami jumped in surprise out of the urgency in her voice.

"You have to tell me what happened between Yugi and you. Tell me now." Sakura sighed tiredly.

"I don't have time for this." Then she started to run off again. Yami followed her which irritated her. Sakura tried to outrun him again and saw the hospital. She burst through the doors and yelled at the person at the front desk.

"Tell me where Mr. Motou is and tell me now!" The secretary jumped and looked through her records hurriedly. Her eyes softened as she saw what appeared.

"I'm sorry but, he passed away just a few minutes ago. After the doctors have cleaned up, you may view the body if you'd like." Sakura growled and walked hurriedly to a room that she figured was his.

"Wait! You can't go in yet!" Sakura threw open the doors and saw her father in bed, with a faraway look in his eyes. He was certainly dead alright. Yami appeared behind her.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'll be sure to tell Yugi." Sakura walked off towards her house.** I hate you. You could've waited but you just had to die. Now my debt is unfulfilled...** Yami sat at his beside as Yugi appeared. Yugi saw his father and wept in Yami's arms.

"Yami, he's dead.... He's...." Yami shushed him and carried his aibou home.

The next mourning Sakura called Domino High. She still had to go to school so she registered herself. After she hung up, Sakura threw on a tight black shirt and leather pants. She put on a black trench coat also and walked outside the door. When she arrived at school, everyone gave her strange looks. Sakura was the only one without a school uniform. **Damn kids with their stupid stuck up attitudes....** Sakura thought. She slammed open the office door of the principal's and sat in a seat in front of him. The principal looked up from her transcripts and led her to a classroom. The bell rang as soon as they stepped out of the office.

"Sakura is it? Well I hope you like it here. I'll assign a student to lead you around. It's a big school so you'll need help besides this map." Sakura scoffed.

"No need. I can do it on my own." The principal opened the classroom door and let her in first. He gave the teacher a copy of her files and left. Sakura stood up front till the teacher decided where she should sit.

"Sakura, please go sit by Mr. Kaiba. If I sat you by Jounouchi, you'd probably talk too much, but Mr. Kaiba is such a good student, so it's better off you sit there." Sakura looked at the female teacher straight in the eyes.

"You are a stupid teacher." Sakura then went to sit by Kaiba. The class started to laugh as the teacher told them to shut up. So far, her first impression on this teacher was a troublemaker. Kaiba smirked as she sat there. **Finally, some fun.**

"Sakura, don't make a fool of yourself on your first day." Sakura giggled evilly which made Kaiba recoil.

"Sure. I bet when you're in this class, you made a fool of yourself right away at the first minute." Kaiba smirked.

"Actually, I have." This made Sakura giggle more. Other than this, the day was pretty dull. It was time for lunch finally. Sakura sat at a table by herself. Whenever guys came to try and sit with her, she'd move. After moving five times, Kaiba plopped himself in a chair _right_ next to her.

"What do you want now? I don't have to clean till after school." Kaiba smirked. He reached out and twirled some of Sakura's hair between his fingers.

"Oh, nothing really. I just decided to pick on you today." Sakura just sat there while he played with her hair. **He's so immature...** Sakura bit his finger when he tried to move hair out of her face. He yelled so loud everyone heard.

"YOU BITCH! THAT HURT! YOU BIT IT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" Everyone looked at him weirdly. Apparently it didn't occur to him that they all had sick minds. Sakura looked away and blushed. Everyone was staring at her too. Somewhere at another table, Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Anzu, Bakura, and Honda sat there staring at her too. Kaiba glared at Sakura who threw her tray away and walked out of the lunch area.

The last two periods were just people sitting there and staring. The teachers had to yell at the class for them to stop profusely. Finally, after school ended, Sakura started to skip happily. **No more staring and no more teachers!** Then a limo pulled up and stopped in front of her. The door opened and Kaiba was seen inside.

"Get in, I'm in a hurry." Sakura's good mood was gone as she got inside. She tried to sit as far away as possible from him.

"Why the hell did you bite me?" Sakura tried not to smile.

"Why the hell where you playing with my hair?" Kaiba smirked.

"We're going to my company till I'm finished with work. You are to clean my office there and stand by till I need you. If I get bored you are to entertain me. When my brother comes by, you are to entertain him also." The limo stopped then and he got out. This time, no doors where slammed on her so she got out too. She followed him to his office. The security checked her pockets and pulled out her knives, lighters, matches, lighter fluid, and her C4 clay. Kaiba look at Sakura oddly as she came into his office.

"Were you planning on torching the place?" Sakura smirked.

"No, I always carry that stuff around." Kaiba scoffed and started typing on the computer. Sakura had already started to pick up all the papers and arranging them. After she was done, Sakura started to get bored. Kaiba was still typing on the computer, so he was blind to his surroundings. Sakura snagged a piece of paper and pencil. She sat in a chair in front of Kaiba and started to draw. After awhile, Kaiba started to wonder why it was so quiet. He looked away from the computer to see Sakura concentrating hard on drawing something. She looked so determined not to look at him. Well, he'll make her.

"What are you drawing little girl?" Sakura glared up from her drawing.

"I have a name you moron." Kaiba threw a paper ball at her.

"So what?" She threw it back with her own paper ball too.

"So use it. It doesn't take much brains to memorize it unless you are that stupid." Kaiba smirked and threw the paper balls at her and got up for some water. Sakura threw it back and suddenly it ended up as a paper ball fight. Kaiba was laughing and same with Sakura as the paper balls flew around the office. Mokuba opened the door and saw what was happening.

"Eh.... Big Brother...?" Kaiba saw Mokuba and a paper ball hit his head. Kaiba coughed trying to regain his image.

"Uh... Hi Mokuba. Sakura pick up this mess." Kaiba went back to his computer and saw the drawing on his desk. It was Sakura with a gun to her head and cuts all over her arms and one on her chest. Tears where running down her face as she stared out of the picture almost like she was looking at you with her own eyes. Mokuba tried to look at the picture but Kaiba shoved it in his brief case before he could see.

"Kaiba don't tell me you printed out porno!" Kaiba almost choked.

"What?! Hell no!" Sakura laughed while picking up the paper balls. Mokuba just lay down on a couch and tried to sleep. After the mess was cleaned up, Kaiba shut down his computer and woke up Mokuba. He picked up his little brother and walked out of the office with Sakura following behind. They all stepped into a limo and drove to the mansion. Sakura stared outside the window as Mokuba chose to use her legs as pillows. Sakura started to hum to herself and Kaiba started to listen. She looked down at Mokuba lovingly like he was her own son and Kaiba stared at her beautiful form. Listening to her made him sleepy and he soon was asleep too. The limo then stopped in sat in front of the mansion, waiting patiently. Sakura woke up little Mokuba and told him to go to sleep in his room, which he thankfully did. She then sat next to Kaiba and rubbed his face gently with her hand. Kaiba mumbled in his sleep which made her giggle. Sakura then whispered into his ear.

"Kaiba, wake up. You're home now. Come on, wake up." Kaiba mumbled some more. He then grabbed Sakura and made her chest into a pillow. Sakura blushed and sat there thinking of what to do next. Ten minutes passed till Kaiba woke up. He saw Sakura sleeping peacefully and realized he was sleeping on her chest. He jumped up, which made her stir. She felt so warm near him. Kaiba picked her up gently and took her out of the car. Sakura whimpered and buried her face into his chest. He got a protective feeling over her but he dismissed it. **No, I must not fall for her.** Kaiba looked at her face then opened the door. He set her on his bed and lay next to her thinking. **What would happen if I did fall for her? Would I actually love her? Would she love me?** Kaiba then fell asleep.

Light shown through silk curtains and onto Kaiba's face. He woke up before Sakura, who was still asleep. Kaiba got up and looked at the clock. It was almost noon! He got up and shook Sakura.

"Wake up! We've missed part of school!" Sakura grumbled. Kaiba sighed and smiled. Maybe they could skip school today... Kaiba then fell back asleep.

"Set! Help!!" Set ran hopelessly towards the voice and heard a blood curling scream.

"Siris!" Set summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon and jumped onto its back. When they landed, a bloody body lay upon the ground.

"Siris! Wake up! I'm here now. Don't go!" Siris didn't move. Set kneeled down and hugged the dead woman's body close. Tears streamed down his face that he couldn't stop. The Blue Eyes sat there beside his master and curled up next to them protectively. Set yelled out his frustration and sadness. He looked down upon her face and moved aside her black hair from her face.

"I love you. Don't go..." She didn't move. Didn't say a sound. Set buried his face into her neck and cried...

Sakura was shaking Kaiba awake from his nightmare.

"Kaiba! Kaiba! Wake up! It's a dream! A dream goddammit!" Kaiba's eyes shot open. Sakura stopped shaking him and breathed tiredly. Kaiba looked at Sakura for a moment and sat up in bed.

"What?" Sakura gave him a stern look.

"What do you mean what! You where tossing and yelling in your sleep! That's what!" Kaiba looked at Sakura closely. She looked so much like Siris. **Who was Siris?** Kaiba sat in his bed thinking. Sakura sighed, realizing she would get no answer, so she got out of bed and started to fix the bed a little.

"What are you doing?" She smiled happily which made Kaiba's stomach flip.

"I'm fixing your bed. Now can you get up so I can fix it right?" Kaiba got up and sat in his chair at his desk.

"You know we missed school." Sakura laughed.

"No shit. How about we go around town without fighting for once and so you can get out more." Kaiba smirked.

"Oh really? Is that all you have in mind for us?" Sakura faked a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny. I don't think you'd want a bitch like me." Kaiba held her against him and held his face close to were their lips were almost touching. Sakura blushed profusely.

"Is that what you really think, Sakura?" Sakura looked into his blue eyes and saw no mockery. It almost seemed like he really wanted her. **But he doesn't....**

"Of course that's what I think. Why would you even want me in the first place?" Kaiba saw the challenge in her eyes.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me." Kaiba ran his hand down her spine which made her shiver with excitement.

"You don't want anything that's already been tainted. Think twice before you choose your woman." Sakura's eyes grew sad. No matter how much she tried to hide the sadness, Kaiba could still see it. He let her go out of her arms.

"So, your not a virgin? Who'd you fuck?" Kaiba laughed.

"No, it was taken from me." Kaiba looked into Sakura's eyes to see if she was lying but she was looking down at the ground almost like she was going to cry.

"Well let's go around town then. Just stop pouting. I won't mention it again." Sakura looked up and saw he was serious. She smiled.

"Oh, how sweet!" Sakura said in a sugary voice. It made him smirk and laugh a little.


	3. The Betrayel I've Felt

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Sakura and any other OCs that show up but alas, the actual show or card game is not mine.

**Chapter 3**

Sakura ran around looking at all the new stuff in the store's windows. Kaiba just walked behind her and waited every time she had to stop to look at stuff. Sakura finally had to stop to see what Kaiba would even like to do.

"Kaiba! Come on and tell me were you want to go! All you do is follow me like a lost puppy. Why don't you even say anything?" Kaiba growled at being called a puppy.

"I am **NOT** a puppy. I hate shopping. I'm not following, I'm just walking to where I want to go." Sakura giggled which made Kaiba's heart skip.

"Oh, really? Now I won't move till you tell me which store _you_ want to go first." Kaiba sighed irritatedly.

"Fine. How about we go to a game shop I know of. You'll probably like it there. Who knows, maybe even love it" Sakura's eyes glittered at the thought of a game shop. Kaiba smirked like usual.

"Ok. Where's it at? I'll race you there!" Kaiba laughed.

"It's called the Kame Game Shop. It's the only shop nearest to the school. You'll never beat me in anything. I'm top duelist and I have an A in P.E. class." With that Kaiba ran off towards the shop, which was 2 blocks away. Sakura ran after him and tried to beat him. She then spotted the shop and started to increase her speed. Kaiba did also so they were both neck in neck for the finish line. Kaiba was first in the shop, which made him win the race. Sakura followed and stood, trying to regulate her breath.

"See? I told you not to mess with the best! I'm number one in the world!" Kaiba started to laugh. Sakura just sighed looking at him like he's an idiot.

"Sure and I'm the Queen of Egypt." Kaiba quickly looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You are? Well nice to meet you my Queen." He then bowed deeply to mock her but she took it further.

"Finally! You realized my greatness and bowed! Now drop and give me twenty!" Kaiba smirked and froze when he heard a cough.

"Umm... May I help you two with anything?" Sakura finally realized a short old man was standing at the counter. He had an orange bandanna on his head and grey spiky hair which stuck out similar to Yugi's. Kaiba just went quiet and leaned against the door frame trying to regain his composure.

"Yes, ummm... What do you sell?" Sakura asked while laughing nervously. It was a stupid question and she knew it but the old man waved it aside.

"I sell games, cards, toys, and what ever thing you can think of for a game shop." Sakura scoffed and looked around.

"Well, then you should be selling duel monsters then, right?" The old man smiled happily and pulled out a box full of cards and packets.

"Here they are. Come take a look if you want. I just restocked today. I just have to put them on the shelf but I haven't got around to doing it." Sakura's eyes tinkled as she got an idea.

"Can I help? My friend can help to if he wants. Please??" Sakura gave him puppy dog eyes which the old man gave in too easily. When he looked over to see her 'friend' he was surprised.

"Kaiba? Why aren't you in school?" Kaiba smirked and picked up the box and brought it towards the shelf.

"Mind your own business old man. Now how do I arrange these things?" Sakura laughed and tried to help out while the old man pointed out where things go. It was nice having extra help at this hour.

"Excuse me. I didn't quite catch your name. Can you tell me what it is Miss?" Sakura smiled up from her work.

"My name is Sakura Motou. I guess you've already met Kaiba so no need introducing him." The old man gasped.

"Sakura.... Where have you been all these years? I'm your grandfather. How surprising! I didn't even recognize you! You've changed so much!" Sakura gave a sad smile. Kaiba listened while watching Sakura's face tried to hide her sadness.

"Sorry,.... Grandpa. I was just thrown out so I couldn't go back. How is my brother?" Grandpa smiled.

"He's good. He's living with me since your father gave me custody. You should see him! He would be so happy. Now tell me... What happened that day you were thrown out?" Sakura put on an even bigger fake smile but it seemed only Kaiba noticed the difference.

"I should see him now, huh? Too bad, I have to go now. I'll stop by sometime soon. Good-bye Grandpa! I hope all goes well for you." Grandpa waved good-bye. He could see she avoided it but for what reason is beyond his comprehension. When Sakura turned to leave the bell chimed at the door and Yugi with his Yami walked in.

"Oh you guys got here just in time! Yami, come see Yugi's lost sister! Yugi you must see her too! I know how you two were very close." Sakura wore a blank expression as Yugi looked at her hatefully. Yami stepped in front of his hikari.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. You must really stay for dinner." Yami held out his hand to shake hers but she waved it aside, denying it.

"Oh no, I can't. I was already leaving. This is my first time here and already so much is happening. I'm sorry but staying is out of the question. I really must be going." Sakura started to walk towards the door, keeping her eyes to the floor. She glanced at Yugi who turned the other way. When she was outside, she breathed in deeply and let it all out with a sigh. Kaiba finally came through the doors. Sakura started to walk off with him following yet again. They arrived back at the mansion and walked inside. Sakura just stood by the door waiting for work. Kaiba just looked at her oddly.

"Why are you standing there? Let's go wait for Mokuba in the living room." Kaiba started to walk off but she just stood there. He turned back around then walked back to her.

"What's wrong? Something on the floor?" Sakura looked up into his eyes, obviously close to tears.

"I am your maid from now, till my work is over, then I can go home. What are my duties for today?" Kaiba seemed surprised. **Just what is this girl thinking?**

"Nothing yet. Sakura, what is wrong with you?" She just stared past him.

"Did you bring me there on purpose to play with my emotions again?" Kaiba grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes.

"Sakura, I'm not playing around. I forgot that this is going on. What do you want me to do? Apologize? Ok, I'm sorry I broke your heart many times. I'm sorry I'm toying with you. I'm sorry I'm falling for---" Kaiba stopped short and let her go. He turned his back on her trying to conceal his blushing face.

"How can I know if what you're saying is true when you say such stinging things to me?" Kaiba knew he messed up. He knew it since he first realized he even liked her.

"I'm sorry for being a huge asshole. You are no longer serving me. You may do as you wish now." Kaiba walked into his living room and listened as the door opened and closed. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

Yugi ran upstairs and slammed the door to his room. Yami just sighed and walked up after him leaving Grandpa very confused. Yami knocked on Yugi's door and waited for a reply. When he got no answer he opened the door and saw Yugi sitting on his bed crying. Yami walked in closing the door behind him and sat next to his hikari.

"Aibou, why must you cry so?" Yugi wiped away his tears and sat up.

"Yami... My sister.... I know I shouldn't hate her but I can't help but feel so betrayed. She promised, but she didn't keep it. Why?" Yami put his arm around him in hope to comfort him at least a little. It worked.

"Yugi, some promises can't be kept. Something might have happened to keep her from her promise. Now will you tell me what happened?" Yugi looked up at Yami's maroon eyes full of tears. He then started to tell him the tale of his life with their abusive father. When Yugi got to the part where the father drove off when Sakura disappeared, Yami stopped him for a second.

"I'm sorry aibou but have you ever thought to think he drove her off somewhere?" Yugi looked at Yami angry.

"Of course, but even if he did, she'd still come back no matter how far." Yami let Yugi finish and thought for a long while. **This girl has been through more than what I originally thought and still kept my aibou pure.... **Yugi stared at the floor.

"Aibou, I must go out. I will be back shortly after I've gotten my answers." Yami got up from the bed and walked out of the shop. Yugi sat and stared at the ceiling. **Sister, what happened to stop you from your promise?**

Yami started to walk towards the Kaiba mansion. Sakura was with Kaiba last time he saw her. What would he do if he couldn't find her? **Nothing would be solved then.** Yami kept walking then started to run. **I have to find out now. It's something bad and it will most likely change this whole thing around and make my aibou happy again.** Yami ran till his heart started to ache from fatigue. He started to power walk till he was at the mansion. Yami jumped the fence and burst through the front door. To his surprise no guards were around. **This is too easy... **Yami looked around cautiously then entered a huge room to his left. It was massive. There was a huge T.V. and red couches surrounding it. A table was in the middle. A person who looked like he was crying sat in one of the couches. It looked as if he didn't notice Yami there yet. Yami approached the form hesitatingly. **Would he help me or turn against me?** Yami set his hand on Kaiba's shoulder, but he didn't move. Kaiba looked up from his hands and saw Yami. Kaiba's eyes were blood shot and his face was wet with tears. Yami took a step back from him. **He changed so fast.... His emotions are unguarded!**

"What do you want you fag?" Yami ignored his insult.

"Where's Sakura? We have to talk." Kaiba started to stare at the floor.

"I don't know. She left."

"What?! How long ago? I have to know..." Kaiba continued staring at the floor.

"About two hours ago. What did you two need to talk about? I probably know." Yami sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I have to find out what happened when she was taken from Yugi. It's what started all this havoc." Kaiba perked up.

"I don't know but I know how to find her I think. She might be at home. I can do an internet search and find out where she lives." Kaiba then got up and ran to his room. After an hour, Kaiba came back with a sheet of paper and handed it to Yami.

"What's this?" Kaiba smirked.

"Her address. Go now if she hasn't already left." Yami had a confused look on his face.

"Why are you helping me?" Kaiba smirked.

"It's for her. She'll be happier when this clears up."

"Thank you." Yami ran out of the mansion and started towards Sakura's house.

Sakura sat staring at the blank television. **How long do I have to wait for death to sweep away all my problems and my life?** Sakura took out her razor and watched as it shown in the sunlight. **What whould happen if I did it?** Sakura watched the blood pour from her arms as she created cut after cut on her wrists. **Who would even care?** She let the blood pour into the sink and watched it slowly go down. **When would this all be over?** Sakura took out her gun and started to load it. **Where would it happen?** She cut herself some more and pointed the gun to her head. She cocked it ready to fire and tears started to come. Sakura just looked into the mirror at her reflection. She looked just like how she did in the drawing she drew not so long ago. But it did felt like ages had already passed. A tear fell and she was ready to fire. Her front door burst open and soon the bathroom door opened too. She turned to see Yami. He quickly pulled the gun out of her hands and held her to his chest. Sakura clung to his shirt and cried silently. Yami started to whisper sweet things into her ear as she wept. When she stopped she looked up and saw his worried eyes.

"Yami, when will it all be over? What would have happened? Who would care? Why did this start? How long till this ends?" Yami looked into her eyes which were full of pain.

"It'll all be over soon. Yugi and I would care very much. How it all started you have to tell me." Sakura blinked.

"What do you mean?" Yami held her tighter.

"You have to tell me what happened that day when your father took you away from him." Sakura buried her face into his chest.

"When I was thrown into his van, I was knocked out. He brought me to an alley way and woke me up. He started to hit me... I was _scared_ and I couldn't fight back. Then... Then he... _forced_ himself into me. He wouldn't stop! It hurt... I was scared... Then he left me there. I was found by the police, who were called by a neighbor from where I was at. They took me to the hospital and I was treated. They started to question me but I wouldn't speak. I was still scared. I was supposed to go back to the house but the cops took me to a foster home. I was adopted then taken to America and I couldn't come back till recently." Sakura hid her face. Yami held her chin up to look into her eyes. Those eyes that were so full of tears and pain still looked so beautiful to him. He started to realize her beauty and grace. **Why hadn't I noticed this before?** He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. She looked surprised and looked down. He took her up into his arms and set her on the counter. He searched around for a first aid kit and pulled it out. Yami started to clean up all the blood and wrap up her arms in bandages. When he was finished, he laid her in her bed and let her sleep. Yami looked at her face and walked out of her apartment closing the door behind him. He started to walk home thinking of her haunting eyes.


	4. All This Pain I've Recieved

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Sakura and any other OCs that show up but alas, the actual show or card game is not mine.

**Chapter 4**

Yami lay down in bed that night staring at the ceiling. **How can Sakura stay so.... Normal? Is she really hiding her feelings that** **much?** Yami sat up and looked over at sleeping Yugi then at the clock. It was 5:00 A.M. and he still was up. How can he go to sleep after an ordeal like suicide just happened? If he didn't get there when he did, would she have really have shot herself? **Thank all the gods that Kaiba gave me her address.** In a way, he was the one who saved her. Yami got out of bed and fixed it. He then walked downstairs trying not to make any noise. Yami looked around to find the shop still was covered in darkness. He walked towards the kitchen and flipped the switch. The light blinded him and he covered his eyes till it adjusted. He went to open the fridge and took out eggs, cheese, a cutting board, and some tomatoes. Yami started to make an omelet for him and Yugi. Solomon wouldn't get up for awhile so he didn't have to make him any. What would he have done if he actually found her dead? Would he cry? What would Yugi do if he heard what happened? After Yami finished, he set Yugi's omelet on the table and started to eat his own. Light started to show through the windows and onto the table.

**Yugi should be getting up** **soon.** As if on cue, Yugi can be heard upstairs getting dressed for school. Yami went to go clean his now empty plate and then to go take a shower. Yugi went to Yami's bed to wake him up but he wasn't there. **I wonder where he is. Was he out all night?** Yugi started to worry then went downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. He saw the omelet waiting for him at the table and smiled. **I guess he just woke up before me.** Yugi then heard the shower running and laughed. He was in a better mood now and started to eat his omelet. He then started to think about last night. **Where did Yami go? Is he mad at me and that's why it seems like he is avoiding me? Is he just worried?** Yugi smiled at the idea. **I wonder what he's thinking.** Yugi took his plate and set it in the sink and waited for Yami so they can go to school.

Sakura woke up when the sun peeked in through the curtains and onto the bed. **Why do they care? I thought Yugi hated me and Yami barely even knows me!** Sakura got up and left the bed untended. She took off all her clothes and didn't bother with the bandages. Sakura entered the shower and stood there with the hot water running down on her body staring at the wall blankly. The bandages started to fall off and fell to her side. **Why is life still worth it? I have nothing left here. So why do I stay?** Sakura shut off the water and got out of the shower. She took out a black towel from her cabinets and wrapped one around her and another around her hair sitting on top of her head. She stared at herself in the mirror and saw how frail looking she really was.** Look at me! I'm not beautiful so how can anyone care? Nowadays it's all about looks. Every guy just wants me for my body excluding my brother who hates my guts. So why would Yami kiss me? Why didn't Kaiba come for me instead of Yami?** Sakura broke the mirror with her fist, then went to get dressed. Her knuckles where bleeding but she didn't care. **Does Kaiba even care? Why the hell am I even thinking of him right now?** She slipped on her essentials and a pair of black leather pants. She started to rummage around for a shirt and saw a white spaghetti strapped shirt. **Why hasn't the uniform come in yet? **She slipped it on and then looked around. Her apartment was plain looking and it still looked so dark in there. She then walked out the door grabbing her black trench coat on the way and locked it behind her.

Kaiba was already ready and waiting for Mokuba to finish his breakfast. **How can I fall a girl in just a couple of days? Why do I even care?** Mokuba came into the room.

"Kaiba! I'm ready! Now hurry up because I don't want to be late!" Mokuba ran to the limo and Kaiba followed closely behind. He stared out the window at the passing cars and trees. Soon buildings where passing by too. The limo stopped in front of Mokuba's school.

"Ok, bye big brother! Take it easy, ok?" Mokuba got out of the limo and shut the door. Kaiba looked down at his feet then took out his card locket around his neck. He stared at the picture and wondered. If he hadn't won that chess game against his foster father, then what would have happened? Would he have turned out the way he had? Kaiba put away the locket and went back to staring at the window. School is boring, life is dull, and his work life seems all he can do. It was all he really needed to get away from things till she came along. Kaiba snickered when he remembered the paper ball fight. **I wonder if she's alright. She was upset.**

---Flashback---

"Why are you standing there? Let's go wait for Mokuba in the living room." Kaiba started to walk off but she just stood there. He turned back around then walked back to her.

"What's wrong? Something on the floor?" Sakura looked up into his eyes obviously close to tears.

"I am your maid from now till my work is over then I can go home. What are my duties for today?" Kaiba seemed surprised.** Just what is this girl thinking?**

"Nothing yet. Sakura what is wrong with you?" She just stared past him.

"Did you bring me there on purpose to play with my emotions again?" Kaiba grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes.

"Sakura, I'm not playing around. I forgot that this is going on. What do you want me to do? Apologize? Ok, I'm sorry I broke your heart many times. I'm sorry I'm toying with you. I'm sorry I'm falling for---" Kaiba stopped short and let her go. He turned his back on her trying to conceal his blushing face.

"How can I know if what you're saying is true when you say such stinging things to me?" Kaiba knew he messed up. He knew it since he first realized he even liked her.

"I'm sorry for being a huge asshole. You are no longer serving me. You may do as you wish now." Kaiba walked into his living room and listened as the door opened and closed. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

---End Flashback---

**It's my fault. I pushed her away. How can I act so rashly?** Kaiba got out of the limo as soon as it stopped. He started to walk towards the class and stopped when he saw Sakura. She was in that black trench coat and it seemed as if she was wrapping up her arms. **Did she cut herself because of me and Yugi? Am I even partly to blame? Of course you are!** **She was upset and you participated in making her feel that way!** Kaiba could just walk towards her and hold her. She seemed so close but she was still far away to him. Sakura got up and rolled down the sleeves of her trench coat, covering up her arms. **Just what is it about her that you find so appealing?** She then walked away not looking once at him. **I guess she didn't see me.** Kaiba continued to walk towards the classroom. He opened the door and saw the teacher there.

"Good day Mr. Kaiba. I'm sorry I sat you next to an unruly student. Would you like me to move her next to Jounouchi for you?" Kaiba looked at her coldly.

"No. She's fine where she is." The teacher smiled and Kaiba went to go sit in his seat. He pulled out a book and started to read. If only he can work on his laptop, but of course it's not allowed in school. The bell rang ten minutes later and all the students started to pile in. Sakura was last and sat in her seat with everyone staring at her. **Why are everyone so captivated by her? Is it her beauty? Or just because she's late?** Kaiba looked up to see why, then gasped. She looked so pale and her eyes where clouded over. **What happened to her that changed her so much? It was just one night! I thought she'd be fine...** **Yea, way to go Seto. You really know how women work.** Kaiba mentally kicked himself and stared. When she sat down she just stared at her desk, not looking up or around herself. After half an hour trying to ignore the silence, Kaiba couldn't take it.

"Sakura what happened to you?" Kaiba whispered. Sakura look up at him slowly turning her head towards him.

"Ask Yami. He's the one who showed up. Not you." She went back to staring at the desk. **I knew it. I should have gone inside not just follow Yami! I am an idiot! What the hell was I thinking?** Kaiba waited till class was over impatiently. When the bell rang Sakura was the first one out, leaving Kaiba as second.

"Sakura! Wait, Sakura!" Kaiba ran after her as fast as he could. She was a fast runner but he was faster. She ran towards the grass area for soccer and football. By then, Kaiba was almost at her heels. When he was right next to her, he tackled her to the ground. They tumbled. Kaiba was on top of her holding himself up so he wasn't on her. Sakura was crying looking to the side, trying not to look up into his cold blue eyes. They were both panting from exhaustion.

"Sakura, why are you running?" She kept trying not to look at him.

"Sakura, just look at me!" Sakura turned her face towards him suddenly and gave him the saddest look he's ever seen his entire life. No one looked that sad since Mokuba was crying for his mother. **What was keeping you from breaking down?**

"I'm an idiot! I never should have trusted you! I knew how you were and I still trusted you! I was a fool for doing so!" Kaiba's eyes softened. **I was right. I did cause her** **pain.** Kaiba sat up and let Sakura cry into his chest. **How much of an idiot can I be for treating her so harshly?** He stroked her hair subconsciously. The tears finally stopped and she looked up at him. **Why is he being like this now? Is he just feeling sorry for me and giving me what I want just to take it back later? Is it just the spare the moment?** **Well, I hope this moment never ends.** Sakura hugged him closer and lay in his arms feeling the warmth from his body come to hers. He was breathing down her neck, which made her body shiver with pleasure. Kaiba looked down at her to see that she already stopped crying, but she wouldn't let go. The bell rang from the school signaling that second period has ended. Kaiba picked her up and started to walk with her towards her house. It wasn't far but it was better for her to be there today. School was not a good place for her right now. Sakura started to drift off to sleep but she tried to stay awake. She looked up at Kaiba and smiled.** He can be so sweet but I know this can never be. He's only toying with my feelings like he said yesterday...**

Kaiba set the sleeping Sakura in her bed. He took off her trench coat and gasped at all the cuts all over her arms. They were still fresh. **Is this what I caused? Is this how far she took it? Did Yami stop her from suicide? I knew I should have gone instead of him. I am such an idiot.** Some of her wounds were still bleeding so he went to her bathroom for bandages. When he walked in, crunching noises sounded. Kaiba looked down and saw glass, then noticed that the mirror was broken. Blood was there, on the walls, and all over the floor. His eyes widened at the site. **Does she think I really hate her? Is she really that hurt from Yugi?** He opened the cupboards and pulled out the first aid kit. Kaiba went back to Sakura who was still sleeping. He wiped away all the blood on her skin with alcohol. Her face scrunched up in slight pain but she didn't wake up. **I'm sorry Sakura...** After the blood was gone, he wrapped up her arms and looked down at her still face. She looked like an angel to Kaiba. He bent down and kissed her lightly on her lips. He then whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Please forgive me. I just care for you so much and right now I'm so confused now. I don't deserve you." He got up and walked towards the bathroom again. I should clean all this up. He pulled out a dust pan and swept it all up carefully and pulled up the chunks of glass off the bottom of his shoe. He threw away the glass in the trashcan in the kitchen. Sitting there on the table was a folder. **What's this?** Kaiba being the nosey CEO, picked it up and opened it. There were papers upon papers of writing. It was Sakura's cheap excuse for a diary. **Does she write things every night?** Kaiba started to flip through till he saw his name and read:

_'Today I was made to pick up papers for that baka Kaiba. He looks good sleeping though. Hard to think he can be so cold hearted. What happened to him to make him act this way? I think he hates me but its half and half so far. I wonder if we can even get along...'_

Kaiba scoffed. **Is this all she writes about?** Kaiba flipped a couple pages ahead.

_'Kaiba hates me. This is hopefully the last I'll write ever. I've waited so long for death but now I will end it. I actually fell for this guy. I knew he'd never love me. I was right. He doesn't. Maybe I should've said something but I could tell he didn't want me. He tried to act like he actually wanted to go somewhere but he purposely led me there so Yugi can hate me more. Why does he hate me so? He actually tried to make it seem like he was falling for me! I won't fall for it. Not now, not ever. I refuse to let a guy in my pants. Not since my father already raped me. I tried to kill him but he died before I even got to the hospital. That bastard is good at hiding. I have to give him that much. I wonder if I killed myself, if Kaiba would even care. When would this all end? Would he even come for me? How shall I kill myself? I'll do what I drew in the drawing. Cut myself then shoot myself with the very gun my father tried to shoot me with. It's a fitting end for a shitty life. Good-bye cruel world and all your tortures. I can't believe I dreamt of that perfect world. My last words:_

_'I dream of a world when the birds sing_

_And dreamers dream_

_When all is perfect_

_Perfect for you and me...'_

_Those words are for you Kaiba. I fell for you and I can easily take my love away also.'_

Kaiba sat staring at those very words. **She fell for me? I can't believe this...** Kaiba set her 'dairy' down like it has never been touched. He looked in Sakura's room and saw she was still sleeping. He looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. When he did, he sat at the desk and began to write.

_'Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused and all the times I made you feel so alone. I'm writing to confess. I've fallen in love with you. I'm not playing around or toying with your feelings. I truly have. I saw the cuts and the gun (which I've confiscated now). I've decided to go to leave you alone. Obviously, I've cuased you so much pain that I shouldn't have. The incident at the Game Shop really was an accident. I'm sorry for that. Please don't ignore this. My heart hurts so much for all the pain that's happened. You'll no longer see me again. If you still want to talk to me, I'll still be in school. I hope we talk more then._

_All My Love,_

_Seto Kaiba_

_P.S._

_Call me Seto now. Kaiba is too formal of a name for what you really mean to me. Have a good life. Good-Bye.'_

Kaiba set the letter on the dresser by her bed and left.** I hope your life becomes better after all my insults has left you now.** Sakura watched silently from tearful eyes as he left and then started to read the letter.


	5. From The Time You Left

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Sakura and any other OCs that show up but alas, the actual show or card game is not mine.

**Chapter 5**

Yami ran around school looking for Sakura. Where was she? Yami sent a distress signal through the mind link between him and Yugi.

**/Aibou! Do you have any idea where your sister is?/** He knew Yugi wasn't happy to hear this because Yugi got mad.

**Why should I care? She probably left. Go look at her house. Or better yet Kaiba's mansion.** Yami almost yelled through the link.

**/Yugi! It wasn't her fault! If you don't believe me then go look back at my memories! Please, it's the only way you'll understand!/** Yami then ran towards Sakura's house, ditching the last two periods of the day. Yugi disappeared into the soul room to do just what Yami wanted. He sat in Yami's soul room and watched the memories go by just like watching T.V.

---Memory---

Sakura just looked into the mirror at her reflection. She looked just like how she did in the drawing she drew not so long ago. But it did felt like ages had already passed. A tear fell and she was ready to fire. Her front door burst open and soon the bathroom door opened too. She turned to see Yami. He quickly pulled the gun out of her hands and held her to his chest. Sakura clung to his shirt and cried silently. Yami started to whisper sweet things into her ear as she wept. When she stopped she looked up and saw his worried eyes.

"Yami, when will it all be over? What would have happened? Who would care? Why did this start? How long till it ends?" Yami looked into her eyes which were full of pain.

"It'll all be over soon. Me and Yugi would care very much. How it all started you have to tell me." Sakura blinked.

"What do you mean?" Yami held her tighter.

"You have to tell me what happened that day when your father took you away from him." Sakura buried her face into his chest.

"When I was thrown into his van, I was knocked out. He brought me to an alley way and woke me up. He started to hit me... I was _scared_ and I couldn't fight back. Then... Then he... _forced_ himself into me. He wouldn't sop! It hurt... I was scared... Then he left me there. I was found by the police, who were called by a neighbor from where I was at. They took me to the hospital and I was treated. They started to question me but I wouldn't speak. I was still scared. I was supposed to go back to the house but the cops took me to a foster home. I was adopted then taken to America and I couldn't come back till recently." Sakura hid her face. Yami held her chin up to look into her eyes. Those eyes that were so full of tears and pain still looked so beautiful to him. He started to realize her beauty and grace. **Why hadn't I noticed this before?** He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. She looked surprised and looked down. He took her up into his arms and set her on the counter. He searched around for a first aid kit and pulled it out. Yami started to clean up all the blood and wrap up her arms in bandages. When he was finished he laid her in her bed and let her sleep. Yami looked at her face and walked out of her apartment closing the door behind him.

---End Memory---

Yugi sat watching with sad eyes. **I can't believe I've blamed her for something she couldn't do.** He started to cry in his soul room and stayed there alone. **I'm sorry Sakura. I wish it didn't end up like this.**

Yami walked up the apartment stairs hurriedly. **Is she trying to kill herself again? Please Ra! Don't take her away from me just yet...** He opened the doors slowly and looked in. It was dark and dreary. **Is she in her room again or in the bathroom?** He looked in the bathroom first but it was empty. He looked up and saw the broken mirror. **That's strange.** Yami walked into the bedroom and saw Sakura curled up into a corner clutching a note. He rushed to her side worriedly.

"Sakura! Sakura! What's happened?" She cried piteously and gave him the note. He read it and almost looked down sadly. **Is this really true?** Sakura just sat with her head in her arms and her hair covering most of her body and her face. She looked up with tears in her eyes and looked like she was about ready to break down again. She smiled like nothing happened and got up.

"Sakura, are you ok?" She laughed like a madwoman. **No, she needs help.**

"I'm fine. It's just a fine day, I might have a walk!" She walked out the door and slipped on some boots. Yami hurried on after her, shoving the note in his back pocket.

"Sakura, are you sure your alright? You need some help..." She twirled around and hissed her words into his ear with lightning speed.

"I'm **FINE**. Just _great_. I just need to walk." She then continued out the front door and towards the Kaiba mansion. Yami locked the door and followed yet again.

"Sakura! You're not fine! I know you're trying to hold in all the tears but it won't help! Don't you get it? Please just tell me how you're feeling..." Sakura laughed at his feeble attempts to try and get her to open up. **Just why is it so important for him to know? He doesn't understand. How could he if he's never been in love before?**

"I told you how I was feeling. I'm fine. See? Well, except for my arms and my hand, but other than that, I'm ok!" She laughed like she really was happy. **Is she really that happy to see Kaiba go? Or is she really that good at hiding her pain?** A bright light shined, which blinded Yami and Sakura. Sakura tried to hide behind her arms. When the light disappeared, she lowered her arms and saw Yugi staring up at her with sad eyes. **Is he here to leave me too?** Yugi started to cry and ran up to Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her. Sakura looked down at Yugi surprised, laying a hand onto his head uncertainly. She looked up to see Yami smile and hug her too. He kissed her lips and held her. Yugi let go and saw Sakura stare up at the sky blankly. Tears streamed down profusely and onto Yami's shoulder.

"Sister, don't cry. The world becomes sad when you do." He smiled, looking up at her. She looked down at him. Yugi saw the emptiness in her eyes and the tears slightly stained with blood.

"If that were true then the world would have been in despair for a long while now." Yami finally let her go and stepped back besides Yugi. They both looked at her smiling warm smiles and held out their hand to her.

"Come with us. We're here for you. Don't cry." Sakura's tears dropped more and she ran away from them. She felt so out of place with them now. They can't accept her. She was to overly dramatic and she knew they'd hate her for it eventually. Sakura stopped running, out of breath and realized she was at the mansion. It was nearly dark and thick black clouds blocked the stars and the moon. **Why did I go here? Do I really miss him that much?** Sakura jumped when thunder started to fill the air. She huddled closely to the gates as rain started to pour down from the sky. The sky is weeping. Maybe this is the environment I deserve to be thrown and abandoned in. She stood there and the rain got thicker and started to fall harder. Sakura shivered from cold. She squeezed in between the bars and ran towards the mansion. All the windows were lit up with electricity but when she got close, it all went black. Yelling was heard and she hid in some bushes. **I don't think the guards would like me here.** Sakura slipped into the door after the guard came out to look for the fuse box. She stood there for a minute till her eyes adjusted and then she went up the stairs stealthily. She froze and flattened herself against the wall when the door opened and then closed. The guard from earlier didn't notice her when he looked around and walked towards the living room. She let out her breath all at once when the guard was out of sight and continued up the stairs. Just what was she doing? Sakura kept walking down the halls till she approached a door with a **'KEEP OUT' **sign on the door. She opened it and closed it behind her. She walked towards the bed seeing a form in it and cold steal was held up against her head.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sakura almost yelled at the sound of Kaiba's voice but she just turned around and smirked. He probably couldn't see her, but she didn't care.

"I'm seeking shelter and I wanted to at least tell you, I'd be here till the storm ended but I guess you beat me to it." Kaiba recognized the voice and put the gun down.

"I know you better than that. Why are you here?" Sakura just let out a frustrated sigh. **Why is his voice so cold?**

"I don't know. Really, I don't." She looked at his shadowy form and smiled. He may not see me but I can't help but try and impress him. Kaiba nodded his head side to side like Sakura did something wrong. **What'd I do to make him upset?** Kaiba walked towards a door and opened it. He went inside and closed the door. **What is he doing?** She went to go sit in a chair in front of his computer and he came back in. His form seemed like he wrapped his lower body in something.

"Kaiba, are you wearing a skirt? You don't have to dress up for me, I'm ok with how you look already." She snickered.

"No, it's called a towel. For your information, you screwed up my sleep. I decided to sleep nude tonight for once but obviously you don't know how to knock." Kaiba didn't sound mad. That surprised Sakura a lot. Kaiba walked over to what looked shaped as a dresser and slipped on something under his towel. He then took off the towel and turned his head around towards Sakura's direction.

"No, please. Go right ahead." Kaiba smiled.

"Are you really that interested in seeing my body? If you wanted me to show you, then you could've asked." Sakura turned around with her back towards him, blushing. Kaiba slipped on some pants and a shirt. He then put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and made her face him. Through the moonlight of his room, Sakura could see his blue eyes. They were sparkling and looked so amazing. **Why can't he look at me like that more often instead of a cold blank stare?**

"Sakura, I'm sorry." His voice was actually nice and calming. **When did this side exist?**

"I know, Seto. I'm sorry too." She smiled. Just being around Seto made her forget all her problems. **When did I develop these kinds of feeling for him exactly?** Kaiba went on his knees and laid his head in her lap. He closed his eyes and was suddenly reminded of his mother. **Why did I think of her?** Sakura smoothed out Kaiba's hair and moved away strands from his eyes.

"Seto, are you sure you really love me? I still don't know what to think of it." She picked up his head to look into her eyes and saw the serious look in them. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes again.

"I really do and always will." Those words felt so familiar to him. Just being around Sakura felt so right to begin with. Kaiba then pulled her down with him and held her across his lap. He supported her head and saw the look of want in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. Seto wanted to deepen the kiss. When she let him, he gladly obliged. The kiss sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Kaiba ended the kiss and pulled up and looked down at Sakura. His Sakura and nobody else's. A bright light glowed and Sakura's eyes widened. Kaiba quickly tried to cover her. **Why is my item activating now?** Sakura opened her eyes and saw a high priest holding her. **Why do I feel so sad?** She tried to get up but she couldn't. She tried to scream but her throat wouldn't allow it. She couldn't even close her eyes. She felt so heartbroken. **Why do I feel this way?** Her eyes began to water and tears began to form. This man gasped and said something in a strange language while wiping away the tears. He yelled out something to the world and cried into her neck. **Why is he so sad also?** The man then tried to clean some red substance that was all over her body. **Is that blood?** A light shined which blinded her. **Not again...** Sakura opened her eyes to see Kaiba dampening her face with a warm cloth.

"Good, you're awake." She sat up in bed but collapsed back into it after pain shot to her head. It was extreme.

"Stay down and go to sleep. I'll wake you up in the mourning." Sakura looked over and smiled up at Kaiba.

"Thank you, Seto..." She drifted off into a dream and Kaiba lay down next to her. He pulled her close to him and fell asleep too.

Set sat at his Egyptian throne looking out at his servants who was reporting the events around town. He held up his head with his hand staring at the man blankly. **Siris....**

"Set! Please, this is important. Don't doze off." Set glared at the man who looked down at the ground with fear.

"Are you giving me orders?" The man shook his head hastily and apologized. **I know I shouldn't gaze off but the pain is still fresh. Her blood was all over my hands... I'll kill the bastard who did this to her!** The servant looked up after he finished his report. He saw Set looked on, uninterested, glaring at the wall.

"My lord, if you are that distracted, I suggest taking today off. But, that's just my opinion." Set refocused his eyes and gave it thought.

"Servants, cover me. I'll be out for today." Set looked at the man with cold eyes who just smiled happily back.

"Thank you." Set then turned around and exited his chambers. The man blinked. **What made Set so nice? It must be that girl. But where is she now?**

Set sat on a stone bench beside an oasis in the royal gardens. He stared into the water at his reflection. **Siris, I'm sorry I didn't come in time.** A cool hand laid itself on his shoulder. Set looked up to see Atem. Set quickly got up and bowed.

"Evening my pharaoh." Atem waved him aside.

"Please, right now I'm off. Don't treat me like superiority right now. I'm tired." Set sat back down and looked at the oasis again.

"Set, you seem distracted. Why don't you go with your lady friend? I know you two are very close." Set narrowed his eyes at the pool.

"She's dead." Atem gasped in horror. **What could have happened?** Atem sat beside him and looked into the oasis also.

Kaiba opened his eyes to see it was all a dream. He lifted up his head sleepily and saw Sakura wasn't there. He quickly got up in a frenzy and she walked into the room with a cup of green tea.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba calmed down and took the tea when she offered. He gulped it down gratefully as the liquid slid down his throat.

"Nothing. It was just a dream, nothing more." Siris gasped and pointed at the window. He turned and almost spit out his drink.


	6. To The Time You Came Back

Before I start the story again, I'd like to thank someone out of the bottom of my heart. To James, thank you for all you've done. You may think you haven't done much but it's a lot to me. You've listened to my problems and helped me through them and thank you so much. You will never know how thankful I am. So hope you've read this and hope you feel happy. Thank You. (Don't you feel loved?? Lol) :D

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Sakura and any other OCs that show up but alas, the actual show or card game is not mine.

**Chapter 6**

"Kaiba, what is that?" Kaiba got up and inspected the window a little more closely. A gooey substance was sliding down the window from the outside. Kaiba opened the door and put a finger to it and rubbed it between his fingers to get a better feel for what it was. Sakura looked over his shoulder to see.

"What is it?" Kaiba stared at the red substance on his fingers.

"It seems like blood." Sakura walked outside and looked up. Right above her sliding glass door, was a dead dove. It was nailed in letting all the blood drip off. She screamed.

"They've came! Seto you must leave! Go to your little brother and get out of here before it's too late!" Screamed Sakura. Kaiba looked at Sakura worriedly and walked outside. He saw the dove and ran out of the apartment. **What is happening?**

Sakura looked on as Kaiba left the apartment and smiled sadly. **I'm sorry I had to get rid of you like that. Good-bye Seto.** She went inside to pack up her clothes and called Mokuba.

**MokubaM SakuraS**

"Hello?"(M)

"Mokuba, it's me Sakura. When Kaiba comes thought that door can you tell him I'm sorry and Good-bye?"(S)

"Sure, but why don't you tell him yourself?"(M)

"I can't right now. I have to go away now."(S) There was a pause on the other line and a door bell ringing could be heard.

"Sorry Sakura I have to go. I'll tell Seto so don't worry. Keep in touch with me at least though. Bye!" He hung up the phone and so did Sakura. She threw all her stuff in a suitcase and ran in the kitchen to grab her folder. She ran out of her apartment complex towards the Kame Game Shop.

"Yugi! Can you give me a hand with the dishes?" Yami was scrubbing a pot while Yugi came in the kitchen.

"Sure Yami. Just let me get a stool from out front of the store." Yami smiled as Yugi left. **My aibou is better now but why did Sakura run away like that?** A bell chimed from the front door of the store. **A customer!** Yami set the pot and scrubber down and continued to the front. When he rounded the corner he saw Sakura breathing heavily with a suitcase in her hand.

"Yugi, I came to tell you that I'm leaving. Stay out of sight. People are after me and I don't want them to find you yet. Please stay safe." Yugi placed a hand on her wrist in an attempt to calm her down.

"Have they come finally?"

"Yes, I've received the dove just this morning. I already sent Kaiba home to protect Mokuba and I suggest you, Yami, and Grandpa go now while there's still time." Yugi nodded and ran upstairs for Solomon. Yami looked at Sakura confused.

"The dove?" Sakura nodded and just looked around her nervously. Yugi ran back in with Solomon.

"Sister, Grandpa doesn't understand. We have to tell him. I forgot that only we knew what it meant." Sakura sighed and walked into the living room with Solomon and sat down on the couch. Yugi and Solomon followed suit. When Yami came in, Sakura almost exploded.

"Yami, you cannot hear of this yet. Please, wait for us up front." He nodded reluctantly and went back to the register. **What is this all about?** He stood there looking outside the store windows. Yugi and Sakura came back out with Solomon behind them. He had a serious look on his face.

"I understand why Yami was excluded. Sakura you must leave now if what you say is true. Do you have a ride?" Sakura moved her head side to side in a gesture to say no. Solomon sighed.

"Then you really got to get going. Walk quickly now before they come. Don't worry about me. Yami and Yugi go with her. You two are needed. I'll watch the shop." They all nodded and ran outside the door. Solomon looked after them solemnly. **Good luck my granddaughter. You'll need it.**

"Mokuba, come on. We have to leave." Kaiba quickly walked into Mokuba's room.

"Kaiba, I have a message for you. I think you should stop and listen." Kaiba stopped for a second then continued to pack Mokuba's clothes. Mokuba let out a sigh.

"It's from Sakura." Kaiba stopped right away and looked at him shocked.

"She said sorry and Good-bye. She's leaving Kaiba. Sakura gave you the switch." Kaiba almost knocked over Mokuba as he picked him up and ran out the door. They jumped in the limo and drove to the Kame Game shop. When the limo stopped, Kaiba ran in and almost broke the door off the hinges.

"Where's Sakura??" yelled Kaiba. Solomon looked up from the register, surprised from his outburst.

"She just left. You can probably catch her if you run really fast." Kaiba almost yelled again really loud but thought better of it.

"Where is she going?" Solomon sighed.

"To the airport. If you really need to talk to her then wait for her there. Make sure you buy a plane ticket to Cairo, Egypt if you plan on going with her." Kaiba rushed out of the shop. He opened the limo door and got inside.

"Driver, take us to the Airport **NOW**!" The driver drove as fast as humanly possible, weaving through traffic.

"Big brother, why are we going there?" Kaiba smirked and looked at his brother with a don't-ask-questions look.

"Mokuba, we are going to Egypt."

Yugi, Yami, and Sakura were still running towards the airport. They were almost there.

"Sakura, can we slow down? Yugi is getting tired." Sakura looked behind her to see Yugi straggling behind. She quickly picked him up and carried him up in a piggy back ride before he could protest. Sakura and Yami continued to run side by side for their destination.

"Yami, we are almost there. It's just around the corner here." Yami nodded and followed her. When they rounded the corner, they almost slammed right into Kaiba. Kaiba quickly caught Sakura around her waist and helped balance Yugi so he didn't fall. Yami just glared at Kaiba when he saw his arm around her waist.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here? I thought you went home." Kaiba smirked as he let her go. Yugi jumped off and tugged Yami along with him.

"Come on, Yami. We'll buy the tickets. Sakura so don't take too long." Sakura nodded and looked back up at Kaiba. He looked back and saw they were out of sight and then quickly held her to him firmly.

"Sakura, why are you running away from me?" He looked down to see her upturned face.

"I'm not running away from you. I'm trying to protect you. Please let me go before somebody sees us." Kaiba didn't but just swept her off her feet and carried her inside the airport.

"Who cares now. Let's go, I don't know how you guys even plan on paying the tickets. Mokuba is with us too. He's waiting inside for us. Cairo, Egypt right?" Sakura nodded slowly and stopped struggling to jump out of his arms. He just wasn't going to let go. **Just what is he planning?**

"Ma'am! We need those plane tickets now! Our lives depend on it!" Yugi was screaming at the flight attendant.

"I don't care. Sir, you have to buy your ticket just like everyone else. Now go back in line!" Yami stepped in front of Yugi.

"Ma'am we need those tickets now. If you don't give it to us then we all die." The attendant gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Sir, I don't care. Now please step aside for other people to buy tickets with _money_." Kaiba almost laughed out loud at the whole scene. Sakura jumped down and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"**BOMB!! THE FLIGHT ATTENDANT HAS A BOMB!!**" Sakura tugged Mokuba and Kaiba along towards the planes as everyone screamed. Yami and Yugi followed closely behind. They just made it on board right before they closed the doors to take off.

"Glad that's over with." Sakura smiled and walked over to an empty seat. Everyone just stared on after her. **Is she crazy?** They took their seats as another flight attendant told them to. Kaiba sat next to Sakura naturally while Yugi and Yami sat directly behind them. Yugi leaned in to whisper in Sakura's ear.

"Sis, I love you and all but did you really have to do that?" Sakura smiled and whispered back.

"Not really. Kaiba could've bought the tickets but at least we all remain anonymous. Well except Kaiba and his brother but no one would say anything." Yugi sweat dropped and sat back in his chair. Yami nodded his head like a parent to a child. **This woman is just too much.** Mokuba finally took a seat across the aisle from Kaiba. He leaned over to say something.

"Big brother? Just what was that all about?" Kaiba leaned back so Mokuba could see Sakura and pointed over at her.

"Her idea not mine." Sakura looked away from the window and smiled at Mokuba. She made a nervous laugh.

"Peanuts?" She held up a packet of peanuts from the airline food. Mokuba made a sour face and went back to staring at space. Yami looked out the window, Yugi started to read some instruction booklet, and Kaiba started to fall asleep. Sakura was looking out the window too all during the flight. **When will this all end?**

A woman sat in her corner, crying. Her brown hair fell to her sides, hiding her face. The door to her dark room opened. She held up one of her pale, bloody arms to shield the light from her eyes. The figure quickly ran and hugged her.

"I'm sorry! Please, stop this. It hurts me..." The boy cried into her hair. She lightly touched his brown silky hair.

"Why do you cry?" He looked up when she asked him the question. He looked sadly to his side, away from her face.

"Because my heart hurts when this happens. I... I..." She held his face gently with a frail hand so he could face her. His blue eyes were on the brink of tears.

"Tell me, you what?" A tear slipped and his face went dark.

"I'm afraid you'll die." She shushed him and cradled the boy in her arms.

"No, Seto. Put such thoughts aside. It'll all be over soon. Go to sleep my little blue-eyes. Don't cry..." She wiped his tears aside as he closed his eyes. When he fell asleep, she set him down gingerly.

"It'll all be over soon, my soon." The woman stood up and walked out of the house.

"Seto! Seto! Wake up!" Kaiba opened his eyes. His little brother was shaking him. Kaiba quickly awoke.

"Where's mom?!" Kaiba asked quickly. His brother collapsed into Kaiba's arms in a fit of tears.

"She's dead! She killed dad then herself! What are we going to do, Seto? I want mommy!" Kaiba held him close and cried also.

"Seto, it's all a dream. You can wake up now." Sakura whispered into his ears. His head was on her shoulder asleep. He opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. Sakura gasped at the tears that were streaming down. She held him to her as he tried to collect his wits. **What is causing him so much pain? **Mokuba looked over and thought they were making out.

"Sakura, you know you two could wait till after the flight." Yami and Yugi saw the same thing. This angered Yami. **Why does she go to him?** Sakura didn't say anything. **What am I going to do? I don't want them to know that he's crying. It'll make him mad.** She brought him up a bit and wiped the tears from his face. She whispered gently into his ear.

"Seto, please don't cry. I'm covering for you so you owe me at least that much." Sakura smiled and cradled his face. He focused his eyes onto hers and suddenly realized where he was at. He snapped back and almost fell from his seat. Sakura giggled. The flight attendant rushed over.

"Sir, please get back into your seat. You two stop horsing around." Kaiba glared at her and sat back down not saying anything so as not to cause a scene. The attendant went back behind the curtains separating first class from second. Sakura looked up at Kaiba and saw the anger in his eyes. She quickly acted like she was looking at something else so not to anger him further. **Was what just happened real?** She quickly grabbed her seat's arm rests when the plane hit turbulence, causing the whole plane to shake. After it passed, she still continued to hold on. A warm hand grabbed hold of hers and she squeezed. She wasn't paying attention that it was Kaiba who sought to comfort her. Even after she calmed down, she continued to hold on to his hand for the rest of the flight.

Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Sakura stood at the base of the pyramids and let the tour group continue without them.

"Sakura, is this it?" Asked Yami. He hasn't said a word to Sakura since the whole time after they got off the plane. Sakura placed a hand onto the pyramid and almost felt the surge of familiarity hit her hard. **What is in here to make me follow it so?**

"Sakura, should we go in now or do you want to wait till night?" Kaiba looked down at Sakura questioningly. She looked into his eyes with a blank expression.

"Sakura?" Sakura ran through the wall leaving everyone behind. **I'm sorry my friends...** Kaiba immediately tried to reach for her but his hand was stopped by the wall.

"Sakura! Don't run away again!" Kaiba pounded on the wall and ran trying to find an entrance. Yugi ran after Kaiba.

"Kaiba! She's gone! You can't follow her so we have to find an alternate way! Please just stop so we can find her!"


	7. I Never Felt So Alone

Thank you all for the reviews!! Well now to answer them all finally even if they are just three but the ones I'll love for a long time! :D

**DarkPriestessRay**: Thank you! I am surprised I got few reviews too. Lol maybe no one likes long looking stories... Lol Well thank you for reading!

**Maddmouse**: Thank you for taking the time to review! I read your one chapter story and I liked it. Lol Well hope you review again soon! :D

**Heather**: Thank you. Hope you get to read all of it. Well see you at school soon anyways. Lol :D

Well thank you everyone for your reviews. And just for your information, this story is sixteen chapters long. I think it sucks towards the end but it gets better if you all even want a sequel. Well hope you all R&R! :D Please continue to read!

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Sakura and any other OCs that show up but alas, the actual show or card game is not mine.

**Chapter 7**

Kaiba sat in the sand beside the spot Sakura disappeared at. Yugi leaned against the pyramid wall beside Yami. Hours had past since Kaiba's outburst but still their heads were blank for trying to figure a way in.

"Yugi, what was she like to you when you two were younger?" Yugi looked at Kaiba a little more than surprised.

"Well she was always curious and would always get in trouble. She looked out for me all the time from my dad and if I did something that would get me in trouble, she'd send me to my room and she'll take the blame. She was always the best thing in this world to me until she was taken away..." Yugi looked down at the ground with a dark expression. This time Yami asked a question.

"Kaiba, what is she to you? You two seem close already despite the time." Kaiba smirked.

"Why? Because you like her and not wanting any competition?" Kaiba laughed at the idea. Yami stayed silent until Kaiba stopped.

"Actually Kaiba, I love her more than what you ever could in a life time." Yami stayed calm as Kaiba got up quickly and grabbed his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"You stay away from her. She doesn't want you so don't you try and cuase her heartbreak. She's had enough. Don't you dare put her through it again," Kaiba said through gritted teeth. He set Yami down trying hard not to hit him. Yami smirked.

"You say this like we're already going out. I would think so after two kisses which I bet you haven't even gotten one." Yami chuckled only to meet Kaiba's fist. Yugi just sat and watched. **Oh, Yami. It's your fault for provoking him.** Mokuba quickly came around the corner, yellin at the top of his lungs.

"Seto, stop! I found someone who knows a way in! Seto, **STOP**!!" Kaiba stopped in mid-punch just as Yami set in a good punch into his gut. Kaiba fell to the ground on his knees, clutching his stomach. **Dammit...** Mokuba immediately came to Kaiba's side.

"Seto, are you alright? Please tell me your ok." Kaiba got up, hiding his pain and spit out blood.

"I'm fine. Now who is this person." Mokuba pointed towards someone behind him. Yami looked and almost choked. **What is she doing here?** Yugi smiled. Kaiba looked and almost yelled.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of joke? Isis, I've had just about enough of you and your telling of the past!" Isis smiled coolly.

"Well, I guess you don't need to get in. I'll be on my way now." She turned but Kaiba quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Tell me how to get in. Please, I need to get inside." Yami smirked as a dirty thought came to his mind and Yugi smacked his arm for it. Mokuba just snickered.

"Ok, Kaiba. I'll do better and show you instead." She snapped her wrist out of his grip and walked towards the pyramid. She said something in ancient Egyptian and touched the wall lightly. It faded away and a doorway was revealed.

"Follow me please." The group followed Isis into the darkness. Kaiba was silent as was Mokuba. Yugi just tried hard to see but grabbed Yami's coat so he knew where to walk. Yami smiled and broke the silence.

"Isis, just what is this place?" Isis replied without looking back.

"This is Queen Siris' tomb. She was beloved of all back in ancient times. Sakura is just about to find out her past life." Kaiba gasped at the name.

"What became of her?" Isis smiled. So he knows something already.

"No one knows how she died except the Hight Priest and her of course. Sound familiar Kaiba?" Yami looked over at him from the corner of his eye. **Did he kill Siris?**

"I've had dreams nothing more. Tell me about her." Isis pulled out a torch and stopped inside of a huge room. Torches lit everywhere and she set hers beside the doorway. She motioned everyone to come inside. There was a doomed ceiling, gold chairs and decors of Anubis and other ancient gods. There was one huge chair in the back where Sakura sat with a blank expression. Isis walked up to her and bowed.

"My Queen, they are here as you requested." Sakura motioned her aside and Isis motioned everyone to take a seat. Kaiba sat closest to Sakura and saw that same blank expression on her face. **Is this really her?** Sakura had gold circlets and her hair was plated up. She wore a white flowing garb that made her look more beautiful. Her eyelids were painted with the usual Egyptian style.

"Set, please sit next to me like you used to." Kaiba got up slowly and sat next to her. He looked at her more but she didn't face him, only the group.

"I will tell you my story. Siris' story is more like it since this is Sakura's body and not mine to take." Yami gasped. **This is Siris' spirit? Like me?**

"It all started five millenia ago. There was a festival held in honor of my visit. I was to stay as Pharoah Atem's guest for a year. The reason why escapes my memory but I do remember him well. He sits before me still." She laughed and Yami looked up at her with a serious expression.

"Well, I've been a curious woman and snuck out many times. Soon, I was caught by a very handsome High Preist. He said his name was Set and his attitude made me mad." She laughed at the memory.

"Well, I challenged him to a duel and wagered a bet on who would win. I lost, amazingly, and was made a servent for him for a week. Amazing, a Queen for a servent... Of course, he never knew it at the time. I was forced to do hard labor. It was entertaining. At least it got me thoughout that week. Soon, we grew closer. No clue to this day why, but I'm still glad for it. I ended up falling for him but I tried hard not to show it. In the mean time at the palace, Atem began to fall in love with me. I didn't do a thing but walk around him and he already fell under my charm." She smiled.

"Well the day came when he confronted me about it. I turned down his love and said I'm in love with someone else. Unfortunenately, he wouldn't give up that easy. For the rest of my stay, I've called him Kiss-Theif because he stole two kisses from me. Set was confused after all this but soon he came to realize his love for me also. We confessed at an oasis in the royal gardens. Surprisingly, he never asked how I was allowed to be in that area. Sadly, I couldn't be with him because of my status in society. My country wouldn't allow it. After another week, I told him that I was a Queen and not a servant. He grew furious and left. Soon a war broke out between Atem's country and my country because they caught wind of my love interests. A lowly assassin was to kill me. He was sent by my country. They thought that since they won't get me back, then no one can have me. At the time, I was with Set trying to make him forgive me. He was a stubborn one he is." Kaiba coughed and smirked. Sakura giggled.

"Well, He soon took off on his horse trying to ditch me. I was left alone with my thoughts in the desert. Sadly, that's when the assassin decided to strike. It was quick but I was still alive when he left me there. Set heard my scream and rushed to me but when he came, I had already died. It was a painful thing. I could see it all but I couldn't do anything. I summoned you all here to have you all avoid the past. This must not be repeated again. It would affect more than just us if it were to become so." Sakura closed her eyes and locked her fingers. She looked so solemn and deep in thought. Yami just looked down at the ground. **Then I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her?** Kaiba spoke.

"So, what became of Preist Set?" Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him with blank eyes.

"He died of heartbreak. Sad thing for the kingdom to see but he was recorded throughout history as a hearbroken lover who did everything he could to help the kingdom in place for his fallen love. Sad way to die, but he made the kingdom proud." Kaiba smirked.

"Well, that sucks." Mokuba looked at him weirdly.

"Seto! Can't you even act like you care?" Kaiba laughed. Yugi just stared at the ground like Yami was doing. **What is going on?**

"Sakura, Siris, whatever your name is. Can Sakura come back now? I've become quiet worried." He looked at her with a mock serious expression on his face. She sighed.

"I know deep in your heart you're afraid she'll die again. What would you do if she did die? Would you care?" Kaiba tried to hide the shock in his emotion but replied as coolly as he could.

"What's it to you? It's not as if we were together." Sakura's blank eyes were now filled with pain.

"Actually, you had me buried here and before you died, you made sure the servants had you buried beside me so you'd leave me again." She smirked and again her blank eyes were back. Kaiba stayed silent.

"Kaiba, I leave her in your care. Don't let her go so easily." Sakura slumped over and fell to the floor. Kaiba picked her up and laid her across his lap in the golden chair. **What could I do to protect her if she keeps running away? **Yami set a crumpled piece of paper on the chair's armrest and walked out of the room into the cool night air. Yugi followed as did Mokuba.

"We will wait until you're ready to go. Take your time." Isis got up and left also. Kaiba looked at the paper and saw it was the note he wrote to Sakura. He opened the note and started to read.

_'Siris,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused and all the times I made you feel so alone. I'm writing to confess. I've fallen in love with you. I'm not playing around or toying with your feelings. I truly have. I saw the cuts and the gun (which I've confiscated now). I've decided to go to leave you alone. Obviously I've cuased you so much pain that I shouldn't have. The incident at the Game Shop really was an accident. I'm sorry for that. Please don't ignore this. My heart hurts so much for all the pain that's happened. You'll no longer see me again. If you still want to talk to me, I'll still be in school. I hope we talk more then._

_All My Love,_

_Seto Kaiba_

_P.S._

_Call me Seto now. Kaiba is too formal of a name for what you really mean to me. Have a good life. Good-Bye.'_

What was he thinking? Was he really going to leave her? Kaiba looked down into Sakura's face sadly. **I'm sorry for toying with your feelings. I never meant to.** He moved hair away from her face and watched her peaceful expression. **I wish we could stay like this forever.** He picked her up and left the tomb, leaving the note behind unknowingly on his ancient tomb.


	8. This Love Was Never Real

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Sakura and any other OCs that show up but alas, the actual show or card game is not mine.

**Chapter 8**

The group awaited Sakura's awakening at Isis' hut. Kaiba paced about the room and Yami leaned against the wall. Yugi sat beside her thinking. **Is Yami's real name Atem? Is Sakura going to die? And what of Kaiba? Wasn't he the one who denied his love for her in the first place?** Yugi sighed and lay down beside Sakura. He was exhausted and soon fell asleep. Yami chuckled when he noticed that Yugi fell asleep.

"What are you laughing at?" Kaiba stopped pacing to look at Yami coldly. Yami smirked.

"Just at little Yugi. He's so tired that he fell asleep beside his sister." Yami chuckled more. Kaiba looked down at the ground darkly and shadows hid his eyes.

"Yami, do you love Sakura?" Yami snapped up in surprise. He didn't expect this. Yami was silent. Kaiba growled in dismay and stomped angrily out of the room. Yami shook his head side to side slowly in disdain**. I'm sorry Kaiba. I can't lie about my feelings yet I can't bring myself to even confess my love for her to you.** Yami sat on the bed and held Sakura's hand. He kissed her forehead lightly and stared at her lovely face. Her eyes fluttered open and her pupils dilated as they focused on Yami.

"Yami?" said Sakura sleepily. Yami smiled.

"Yes? I'm here." Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand. Would she even give him a chance?

"Yami, how much do you like me?" Yami blushed and looked away from her eyes. She giggled. Yami looked down at the ground sadly.

"Would you even give me a chance?" Sakura giggled more.

"Yami, you are strange. Thank you for caring." She drifted off into sleep again. Yami smiled and lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her. **I will make her see how much I care for her. I will. **Yami closed his eyes and soon he drifted off to sleep also. Kaiba stepped back into the room and saw the sleeping forms. It tore his heart apart. **So, she preferred Yami to him?** He stood next to the bed. His eyes showed a mixture of pain and confusion. **Was it her who was leading him on?** He smiled insanely and walked out of the room again towards the living room were Isis and Mokuba waited.

"Seto! Seto! Guess what?? Isis just taught me some new combos with duel monsters!" Kaiba just walked to the couch silently. Mokuba started to worry.

"Seto, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Kaiba laughed and smiled like a madman.

"Nothing Mokuba! I feel great! How about you?" His smile was malicious. Mokuba took a step back.

"Seto... You're scaring me..." Kaiba laughed loudly. Mokuba dug his head into Isis' arm, crying. Isis stroked his hair soothingly.

"It's ok Mokuba. It's all going to be alright." She cooed into his ear. Kaiba laughed more.

"Alright?? _Alright_?!?! Nothing is fine anymore! Nothing is _ok_! Life is a joke and so is Sakura! How can that two-faced _bitch_ ever understand the consequences of this life!" He laughed more and Mokuba started to wail loudly. Sakura heard everything behind Kaiba and she looked at him blankly. Kaiba turned around when he saw that Isis was looking at something behind him. He almost yelled out in regret but she ran out of the house. Yami chased after her. Kaiba sighed heavily and sat with his face in his hands. What had he done? No, what was he thinking?? Mokuba got up and set a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Kaiba looked up and saw him trying to make him happy. After all that he done to Mokuba, he was the one who stuck with him. He was the one who wanted him alive. He was the one who made him feel like he belonged. He hugged Mokuba closely and whispered.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry..." Mokuba stroked Kaiba's hair like how Isis did with him.

"Sakura! Stop! Stop running away!" Yami chased Sakura all through the sand dunes. She cried, leaving a trail of tears. When Yami was close enough, he tackled Sakura. He quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned her down.

"Let me go Yami! Let me go!!" She threw off Yami and just lay there exhausted. Yami got back up and turned his back.

"Sakura, I'll be back at Isis' hut. Come back or Yugi will worry." He turned to leave but Sakura quickly got up and hugged him from behind, holding him to his place. She cried more now than ever.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I'm just confused right now and it makes me feel so helpless. I don't love you as a lover but as a friend and the person I truly love really doesn't love me! Don't you understand? This happened because you made him jelous and I don't want him to leave me just because I love you as a brother. I don't want this to happen but it already has!" She fell to her knees in tears.

"He's toying with my feelings and it hurts so much. It's hard to not run away when the thing you love is leaving you behind..." Yami picked her up and took her back to the hut. Sakura cried herself to sleep and snuggled to his body.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. It wasn't my intention." Whispered Yami quietly.

Kaiba sat on a bed as he waited for Mokuba to finish washing up. He had already bought the plane tickets back to Domino City for everyone. He couldn't wait till he could leave behind all of this. Yami walked in with a sleeping Sakura. Her face still had tear stains and Yami looked like he got hit with a train. He set her on the bed where Kaiba sat and stood in the entrance to the room.

"You won. Her heart is yours. Break it more than it already has, then you'll regret ever having doing so." Said Yami without looking back. Kaiba chuckled.

"Your wrong. Her heart is no ones to give. She's playing a little game and leading everyone on and breaks their heart to the point were they want to die." Yami smirked.

"That's what you think. When she finally opens up her heart to you, then you will understand." Yami walked away to go find Yugi and Isis. Kaiba looked at Sakura and poked her arm really hard. She jolted upright raising her arms like she was trying to protect herself from being hit. When she saw Kaiba she quickly lowered her arms and apologized. Kaiba looked at her with cold blue eyes.

"We leave soon. Wake up and be ready in a few hours." Kaiba got up and leaned against a dresser. Sakura looked at him sadly. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it thinking it better not to say it. Kaiba saw this and smirked.

"What are you going to say? Finally got to scared of me to say something?" Sakura just looked at him blankly and got up. She went to walk out of the room but Kaiba snatched at her arm.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. I was angry and I shouldn't have said that." Sakura nodded.

"Now can you let go of me? You are hurting my arm." Kaiba sighed and let go. He watched Sakura walk out of the room. Kaiba looked out of the window sadly and talked to no one in particular.

"If only I haven't said those things then she wouldn't question my love for her." Mokuba was in the room when he heard that. He slowly crept towards Kaiba, trying not to show that he was in the room.

"Sakura, please forgive me and my damn anger. Please don't hate me for my foolish mistake." Mokuba hugged his brother's legs. Kaiba looked down surprised. He kneeled down and hugged him back.

"Mokuba, let's go now. It's going to be late."

"Sakura, are you ok?" Yami sat next to her on the couch. When she walked out of the room looking really sad, he couldn't help but try to cheer her up. Sakura hardly glanced at him at all. He sighed frustratingly. Yugi was sitting on the opposite couch looking at her. He knew Sakura won't talk that's why he only watched. Yami was going to put an arm around her to try to comfort but thought better of it. **Don't try to steal what's not yours Yami.** Sakura stood outside. It was dark. A torch was lit beside the doorway. Isis came out of the darkness. Her hair was plaited back like usual and she still wore that white robe.

"The future is not decided, Sakura." Sakura smirked. She just lost the man she loved, knew she was going to die, and everything was going as it did in the past. How can she change it?

"Your wrong Isis. I can't change what is destined to happen. That is only delaying what is to come." Isis only watched her with that cool expression. Sakura turned around to walk away and disappeared into the darkness.

"Your wrong my Queen. Only you can change what is to come. That is only one of the many paths you may take."

Kaiba walked out of the hut with Yugi, Yami, and Mokuba. They stood beside the doorway and Isis came out.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Kaiba ruffly. Isis looked at him with an even expression.

"She left. She's not going back Kaiba." Kaiba blew up.

"**WHAT?! WHEN DID SHE LEAVE? WHERE DID SHE GO? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER??**" Kaiba held Isis by her shoulders, his heart pounding. Isis only stayed quiet and looked at him with her cool demeaner. Kaiba realizing how he's mistreating her, quickly let go.

"I'm sorry." Mumbled Kaiba. Isis brushed off her dress like his hands dirtied her.

"She left last night. She's running away from the suffering that's adding onto the suffering that she originally has to endure. I will never stop my Queen from anything she doesn't want me to be involved with." A dark shadow was across Kaiba's face. He spoke low but clear enough for everyone to hear.

"Isis, which way did she go?" Isis pointed to her right. In the distance he only saw brown mountains that wasn't very high. He knew in there lay the Valley of the Kings.

"Can you watch Mokuba?" Isis nodded. Kaiba ran off towards the Valley of the Kings. Yami looked over at Isis and nodded then ran off after Kaiba. Yugi just followed without delay.

Kaiba walked slowly in the glare of the sun. It was hot and he was sweating profusely. Kaiba looked around and saw an oasis. He blinked and the oasis disappeared.

"Great. Now I'm hallucinating like a drug addict." He only walked a few more steps and collapsed to his knees. Yami helped Kaiba up.

"Come on. Sakura needs you." Kaiba looked at who helped him up. When he saw that Yami and Yugi were there, he almost fell over again.

"Yami? Yugi? When did you started following me?" Yugi and Yami both smiled but Yami was the one who answered.

"Not long after you. Now come. We can waste no time." Yugi handed Kaiba a jug of water. Kaiba took it happily and drank to his heart's content then capped the container.

"Thank you Yugi." He handed the jug back to Yugi who carried it awkwardly. They continued to walk but faster now. When they reached the entrance, they were exhausted and the stars already was like a million immobile fireflies.

"Maybe we should camp out." Yami stopped Kaiba with a hand on his shoulder. When Kaiba heard Yami's proposal, he turned around and smacked away the hand.

"I will not delay any longer. I will find her now. Not later. Not tomorrow but now." With that said, Kaiba turned back around and walked faster towards the entrance of the Valley. Yami and Yugi just stayed were they were.

"Kaiba, it would be suicide to go when it's still dark. If we want to continue, we should at least have a torch." Said Yugi with concern dripping from his tone of voice. Kaiba twirled around irritatedly.

"Dammit! Ok!_ Fine_! But we leave _early_ tomorrow morning then!" Kaiba sat on a rock not to far from them. Yugi slept with his head on Yami's lap and Yami was staring up at the stars, deep in thought.

"Yami, what is between you and Sakura?" Yami looked away from the sky to see a seriously pissed off looking Kaiba.

"Nothing at all. I told you that she doesn't want me. Her heart she has already given to you." Kaiba smirked.

"And I already said her heart is no ones to give. It's not an item you freely give away. I've toyed with her feelings and that alone is enough to rule me out of her love interests." Kaiba had a sad tint in his eyes but Yami refused to comment on it.

"Kaiba, if only you'd understand what's happening. She loves you. She told me she loves you but you are the one who is denying her feelings and yours too. Just try to understand what's happening. Please..." Yami looked down to gaze into Yugi's innocent sleeping face. Yami sighed.

"Yami, it is you and her who does not understand. I know you love her more than a friend and her interests are not on me anymore. I fucked that up already. There is no love to give me anymore." Kaiba got up and walked to the entrance of the Valley of the Kings. He gazed into the darkness deep in thought.

"Kaiba.... If only you knew..." Kaiba turned when he heard Yami but only saw both Yami and Yugi sleeping. Kaiba sighed and went back to the boulder and slept also.

Sakura walked in the darkness while rubbing her arms to gain warmth. Her breath came out in cloudy whisps before her. She turned wherever her heart told her. **Maybe I'll find someplace where my heart will be content and my life soon to be at peace.** She walked into a wall, bumping her head.

"Owww! Dammit, I knew I should've brought a fucking flashlight!" yelled Sakura who rubbed her forehead trying to ease the pain. She felt along the wall and a brick went in at her touch. The floor rumbled and she fell into a hole in the ground that opened beneath her. She screamed as the darkness soon took her.


	9. My Anger Threatening To Spill

Well three more reviews! Yay! Lol Now to reply! :D

**Jamiak**: Did you just decide to wake up, read the story, and reviewed just to annoy? If you did then you're a sad soul. How about you try do something for the first time and hope you know everything? Thanks for taking the time to review anyways! LoL

**SukiLovesAnime14**: I see you reviewed for two chapters! I'm glad you like it. Lol Well This chapter is for you then! Lol :D Hope you like it. Personally, I don't think it's as good as it should be but I tried!

Thank you for the reviews! Now on with the story! Please, R&R!!

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Sakura and any other OCs that show up but alas, the actual show or card game is not mine.

**Chapter 9**

Kaiba awoke as soon as the sun arose, clearing the sky of stars. Yami and Yugi still slept. Kaiba shook his head trying to rid his mind of his nightmare. **I know Sakura is in trouble but I don't know what to do... **Kaiba got up and stood before the entrance once more. It was still dark inside and he knew a torch would help.

"Dammit... If only I thought this through." Kaiba mumbled to himself. Yami awoke when Kaiba kicked sand in his face when he got up. When he heard Kaiba mumbling, Yami chuckled. Kaiba turned quickly towards the sound then relaxed when he saw it was only Yami.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" asked Kaiba irritably. Yami got up and dusted off the sand, still smiling.

"Nothing. For some reason, I always get the feeling that I can trust you. Is my feelings true?" Kaiba scrunched up his face in disgust and turned his back on him, not saying a word. Yami chuckled more.

"You know, I love her. I really do, but, I can't have her. She's not mine and never will be truly mine. All my life I would give anything for a woman like her. What would you give for her?" Kaiba thought for a moment and sat on the boulder.

"I would give my life for her in a heartbeat. My heart already belongs to her and nothing I can give her material wise wouldn't measure up to what she deserves." Yami was shocked at the answer but then smiled wisely.

"Sakura chose her man well and I will support her on it however painful the decision will be." Yami suddenly said. Kaiba just got up and left to go into the Valley of the Kings after a long awaited night. Yami scooped up Yugi in his arms and followed closely.

Sakura woke up to a well lighted room. The golden room shimmered from the torchlight and pillars were covered in ancient Egyptian writing that was long lost. She looked around, admiring the art until a icy voice interrupted her.

"Welcome to my humble abode." A tanned man stepped out of the darkness behind the pillar. He had golden hair that was close to white and purple eyes. He wore a sneer and a dark purple cloak that covered his whole body except his black boots which pertruded under the cloak.

"Who are you?" demanded Sakura confidently. She got up and brushed off her aching limbs. The man stood closer to her now, almost an arm-length away. He chuckled under his breath.

"I am Yami Malik and you just intruded into my home." Sakura smirked.

"If you'd kindly tell me where to go to leave and hand me a torch, I'd gladly leave." Now this time Yami Malik sneered.

"I don't think so. You disrespected me and I don't tolerate that. Your punishment will be severe." Yami Malik laughed snisterly. Sakura scowled.

"Do what you want. There is nothing you can do that will break my spirit." Yami Malik laughed more loudly.

"I love a challenge." Yami Malik then opened his arms wide, revealing his slim body with a black muscle shirt and khaki pants. Sakura just barely glimpsed the Millennium Rod in his hand before she tackled him to the ground.

"Why do you have a millennium item?" Sakura searched his eyes questionly but Yami Malik threw her off of him. He quickly got up, with the Millennium Rod shining brightly, and pointed it at Sakura. She screamed and everything soon turned black.

Kaiba and Yami jumped when a scream sounded all around them. Yugi awoke, starteled.

"What was that?" asked Kaiba.

"Sounded like a scream." Said Yami calmly. Kaiba's heart pounded in his chest but he maintained his cool demeaner.

"Let's hurry. I've got the feeling Sakura is in trouble." Yugi jumped down and clutched Yami's jacket as they all walked faster.

Sakura looked around and saw Kaiba. For once that day, she was glad to see him.

"Kaiba!" she shouted. Sakura tried to wave a hello but he kept looking around. She tried to run to him but an invisible force stopped her short. She felt around to see if she could proceed further but it was an invisible wall. She started to pound on the wall helplessly.

"Kaiba! I'm right here! Please.... Can't you hear me?" Sakura stopped pounding on the wall and slumped down defeatedly. She heard a cry of pain and she quickly turned around. Kaiba was just stabbed behind his back by Yami Malik. Yami Malik sneered, looking straight at Sakura, who watched helplessy. She just sat and stared then laughed.

"Malik! Your mind games won't work! Now let me leave or I'll make you!" Yami Malik smiled evilly.

"No little girl, this is real." He grabbed the limb Kaiba's head, who's face was of utter helplessness, by the hair.

"Help me.... Sakura...." Then Yami Malik stabbed his Millennium Rod through his throat. Sakura screamed at the realness. It looked too real to handle watching it all happen. **What if Malik was right? What if he really did kill Kaiba and I just laughed in the last moments he had left?** Tears streamened down. Yami Malik sneered and made the mirage disappear. Sakura was still on her knees crying.

"Your friends will be here in an hour. Let's amuse ourselves shall we?" Yami Malik stepped towards Sakura, licking his lips. Sakura tried to shield herself from him but his Millennium Rod shone brightly and her body worked against her. She tried to scream but her mouth wouldn't move. Her body moved towards Yami Malik, who gribbed her waist and pulled her ever more closely. He gently kissed her neck, removing her shirt. She tried to struggle, tried to scream but, her body was his to command and not hers to use anymore. Tears streamed down her face as he continued to satisfy his hunger for her.

Kaiba stopped suddenly, looking around in the darkness. Yami and Yugi procedded but stopped to look at him when they saw he wouldn't follow.

"What's wrong Kaiba? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked after he finally let go of Yami's coat. Kaiba looked down where his feet should've been but it was just shadows.

"She didn't go that far into the Valley. She stopped short somewhere around here." Yami tried to look at him weirdly but couldn't pierce it through the darkness. Kaiba searched around by feeling with his hands but suddenly fell. He thought he'd hit the ground but he continued to drop.

"Ahhhh...!!"

"Kaiba!" yelled Yami and Yugi. They ran towards his direction but started to drop also. They yelled out falling deeper into the unknown.

Sakura just looked up at the ceiling blankly, not moving. She was able to move her body now but her spirit was badly broken. Yami Malik laughed sinisterly, satisfied that he had broken her spirit. He had already gotten dressed but her dress was lifted over her legs still and was ripped every which way.

"Now maybe you'll learn to never to act smart to me!" Y. Malik disappeared to hide in the shadows behind the pillar. There was several thuds and then silence. After a few minutes there was moans of pain that sounded familiar.

"What was that back there?" said Yugi who rubbed his head in pain. Yami got up rubbing his back while Kaiba got up slowly trying not to show he was in pain even when his limbs hurt.

"I don't know but at least we can see in here." Said Yami looking around. Kaiba turned his head and his eyes landed on a dirty figure on the floor.

"Sakura!" Kaiba quickly ran to her aide and saw her just staring blankly at nothing. She didn't make a move to do anything and her dress was a mess, it was ruined.

"Sakura! Speak to me! Please just say something!" Kaiba clutched Sakura to himself closely. She didn't move or speak but the blank look in her eyes was haunting. Yugi and Yami stared sadly at the sight but said not a word.

"Sakura... Please... Don't do this to me..." A few tears fell from his eyes as he held her. It was so real compared to the dream he had when he held Siris in his arms. **Was she doomed to die like her also?**

"Kaiba...?" Sakura said almost like she was realizing who it was the first time. A menacing laugh sounded within the room.

"Welcome my Pharaoh and, of course, his lapdogs." He stepped out from behind the pillar. Yugi clutched his hands tightly.

"What did you do to her?!" yelled Yugi loudly, his voice filled with anger. Yami Malik only laughed. Yugi yelled a battle cry and tried tohit him square in the gut but, was stopped short. Yami Malik laughed more as Yugi tried to struggle against his invisible barrier. Yami Malik threw more energy into his barrier and Yugi flew back into a wall, knocked out cold. Yami was furious. No one was to do that to his aibou.

"Malik!! You will pay dearly for what you have done!!" shouted Yami but it was Kaiba who caught them all off guard. He stood, his eyes shadowed over, and the millennium eye was shining on his forhead. Yami Malik's rod shone brightly, reacting towards him.

"Whats? My rod is only supposed to answer to me!" Kaiba stood before Yami Malik with a look in his eyes that could kill. Yami Malik sneered but then slumped to his knees in pain. Kaiba had landed a blow to Yami Malik's stomach.

"This is impossible! How can anyone break through my barrier?!" Yami Malik yelled out, trying to stand. Kaiba quickly grabbed Yami Malik by the neck and held him off the ground.

"What did you do to her?!?!?" Kaiba asked with an icy voice. Yami Malik actually was scared and his rod wouldn't work for some odd reason.

"I will not be intimidated by you! I will kill you all!" Yami Malik grabbed Kaiba's arm and slipped out of the death grip. Kaiba tried to punch him but Yami Malik dodged expertly. Yami suddenly knocked him out with his rod.

"Well that solves everything." Yami threw away the rod carelessly. Kaiba blinked and the millennium eye that was once on his forehead head faded away.

"Just what happened?" Yami chuckled.

"You saved Sakura although I was the one who knocked him out with his own item." Kaiba smirked and knelt back down beside Sakura.

"Sakura, it's all over now. Please come back." He moved aside strands of her hair that fell over her face. Yami went over to where Yugi was and helped him up.

"Yami, what happened?" Yugi was rubbing his head trying to ease the pounding headache. Yami picked Yugi up and took him over by Kaiba and Sakura who also carried her.

"Let's go. We need to leave." Kaiba said gruffly. Yami Malik moaned out in pain but Kaiba kicked him in his stomach, making him knock out again. They carried Yugi and Sakura outside which was night again.

"Dammit. I was hoping we could leave right now." Said Kaiba irritatedly. He looked down at Sakura, who still held that blank stare. He sighed and lay her down on the boulder he slept at the other night. Yami set Yugi down and walked towards Sakura. Yugi knelt beside her as soon as he was set down.

"Sakura? Can you hear me? Your safe now. Please don't ignore us. We love you." Yugi choked on the last words. **Why is she withdrawing herself from us?** Kaiba just sat with his face in his hands. **Why is she being like this?** Yami kneeled beside Yugi and held Sakura's hand for comfort.

"Sakura... Come back to the people who love and care for you. We are lost without you." Yami smiled sadly looking into her lovely face. It hurt him beyond words; that blank look. She turned to look at Kaiba but then continued to stare at the sky with a far away look now. There was a shuffling noise and it made Kaiba, Yami, and Yugi jump to their feet looking at the source. Yami Malik stood kneeling beside the entrance way of the forgotten tombs.

"Sakura, your father's spirit sends word. He'll be back. Be ready for him." Then Yami Malik collapsed finally and didn't move. Somehow they all knew he wouldn't get up. Kaiba relaxed and went to move Sakura farther away from him but she was already standing, a death glare in her eyes. She smiled evilly, almost like she was possessed.

"Good. My reason for living is no longer without reason." She laughed loudly and menacingly. Yugi looked down at the ground darkly and just lay down to sleep. Yami and Kaiba just stared, confused. **Wasn't she just tramatized?** Yami sighed and just sat beside Yugi worriedly.

"Sakura, explain yourself!" Kaiba had yelled. She just smiled her evil grin and looked at him with cold eyes.

"I'll be able to exact my revenge. Blood will be spilt soon." She laughed more which made Kaiba's skin crawl.

"I knew that old man couldn't wait to come back! Too bad his visit will be short-lived. All my pain and suffering, I'll finally be able to pay back. I have to prepare." Sakura rambled on and walked off just far enough to 'train' her mind and body. Kaiba just looked on, confused at the whole ordeal. Yami shrugged and lay down to sleep also. This was out of his hands now.

"Yami! How can you just watch all this? You know full well what she means to do and when it does happen, we'll all be in trouble." Yami looked up at Kaiba and shrugged.

"It is her decision if she wants to go through with this. All we can do is support her no matter the consequences. Nothing can stop her except death itself." Kaiba shuddered at the idea. Yami went back to sleep leaving Kaiba alone to his thoughts.


	10. This Is Not The Real Me

Wow! Anouther review! Whoo!! starts to celebrate Well I'm in such a good mood I decided to add on a new chapter today! Yay! Now to answer reviews:

**suko**: wow! Thank you! Well I'm glad you liked it. This chapter is for you along with **SukiLovesAnime14** but mostly to you lol :D don't you both feel special?

**SukiLovesAnime14**: Well here's another chappie for you also lol Which story was with your character whose name was Sakura? I'd like to read it but I'm so confused as to which one it is lol :D

Thank you all who R&R'd!! Well as I said earlier this chapter is dedicated to **suko** and **SukiLovesAnime14**! That's twice in a row Suki! Feel special! Lol Now on with the story!

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Sakura and any other OCs that show up but alas, the actual show or card game is not mine.

**Chapter 10**

Sakura had already left for earlier at night to Isis' house, leaving a sleeping Kaiba, Yami, and Yugi.

"I'm sorry you guys. This is beyond understanding now." Said Sakura sofly to the wind. She ran for hours on end, never stopping. She started to see the hut in the distance but tripped. She was on all fours panting for breath now.

"Why can't I reach what I seek??" She looked up still seeing the hut. A wave a nausea swept her suddenly and she knocked out cold while trying to reach out for her destination.

Kaiba awoke with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked around. Yami was still sleeping holding Yugi close for warmth. Kaiba jumped up when he realized Sakura wasn't there.

"Sakura? Why do you always run away from the ones who love you the most?" said Kaiba quietly to himself. His shoulders slumped and he sat down heavily. Yami awoke to the glare of the sun on his face. He yawned and looked up to see Kaiba sitting down, staring at the ground.

"Kaiba? What are you doing?" asked Yami. Yami got up to stand before Kaiba, who only glanced and continued to stare.

"None of you business. Wake up Yugi already so we may leave." Yami's eyebrow went up slightly in question.

"And what of Sakura?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the ground.

"Don't worry about her. She has already made her intentions clear." Kaiba got up and walked away, not waiting for Yami or Yugi.

"Yugi, wake up now. Sakura and Kaiba has already left." Yami shook his hikari softly. Yugi mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you." Yugi's eyes scrunched up.

"Sakura... No dad! It's not her fault! Don't!" Yugi flaied around in his sleep, kicking, and yelling. Yami quickly shook Yugi trying to wake him.

"Yugi! It's me! It's Yami! Yugi, wake up!!" Yugi kept pushing away and then suddenly he woke up. His eyes were filled with fear and he looked into Yami's eyes, clearly embarrassed.

"Yugi, are you alright? Are you ok??" Yugi nodded slowly and got up. He looked out over the sea of sand.

"Yami. He did more to her than rape her. It was horrible..." Yami listened intently to Sakura's childhood demons. He cried and listened. Yami couldn't say anything. **How can she endure all of that?** When Yugi finished he turned around to look Yami straight in the eye.

"Heaven is a lie. All there is the memories that plague us in this world." Yami got up and motioned Yugi to follow. Yugi only hid his look of sadness and followed silently.

"Yugi, why are you telling me this?" Yugi tried to hide his face.

"Because, Sakura is not like Siris back then. The past won't repeat and if you really love her, then you need to know what it was like. Just try to understand what happened to her that makes her feel she can link with Kaiba because of common pasts." Yami smiled as they continued to walk.

"Thank you, Yugi."

Kaiba continued to walk, ignoring the beating rays of the sun. It was strange. Kaiba no longer felt the heat of the sun or the weariness in his legs. All he could think about was Sakura. She plagued his mind like a disease. A flash of a pale white skinned girl with light blue hair passed through his mind suddenly. Kaiba stopped, startled.

"Who was that?" Kaiba shook his head ignoring the faint memory of someone from his ancient past and floated back to Sakura. **Why does she ignore so?** The hut was starting to come into view and a rock that didn't seem to be there was laying on the ground.

"When did that get there?" When Kaiba walked closer he slowly began to realize that was Sakura.  
"Sakura?" Kaiba walked faster, worry creeping into his heart. He started to run faster until he stood before her. She was on the ground, almost like she was reaching out for something but not quite getting it. Kaiba picked her up and began to walk towards the hut quickly.

"Isis! I'm hungry!" Mokuba called from the kitchen. Isis got up from the couch and walked towards the refridge.

"What would you like Mokuba?" Mokuba smiled.

"I want a sandwhich!" Isis smiled and pulled out the contents for a sandwhich. She put the stuff on the counter and started to pull out the bread from the package but a sudden premonition came to her. She dropped the bread and gripped the counter for support.

"Isis! Are you alright?" Sweat started to form slightly on her brow. After it had past she rushed to the door and Kaiba was standing there with Sakura in her arms.

"Hurry! Put her on the bed!" Isis stood aside as Kaiba came in and disappeared into the room. Kaiba set Sakura on the bad softly and walked out as soon as Isis came in. Kaiba grunted and left to go sit on the couch. Isis followed his form with her silent eyes and sat beside her mistress.

"Sakura, wake up please." Sakura opened her eyes quickly, as if she waited to hear Isis' voice. Isis got up and wore a expressionless face.

"Sakura, I know what you have done. You just insured an ill fate." Sakura got up suddenly and held Isis off the ground by her neck. Sakura's eyes had brighter tint of red.

"If you so much as tell a soul, you will lose all that you hold dear and more. Heed my words priestess. I will not hold myself back no longer." Sakura's other arm was to her side and her hand was slowly becoming claws. Yami burst in and Sakura quickly changed back and dropped Isis, who started to cough, as air whoshed into her lungs once more.

"Sakura! What is the meaning of this?!" Sakura laughed evilly.

"He comes. Go pharaoh and greet our guest." Suddenly there was a yelp from Yugi outside and Yami rushed to aid him. Sakura only chuckled as she walked out of the room.

"Father! No! Leave us alone!" Yugi went to go hide behind Yami as soon as he entered the living room. Kaiba observed the spectacle from his spot. A well muscled man stood in the doorway with black hair and tan skin. His maroon eyes narrowed at the sight of his son. Sakura walked in calmly with a smirk on her face.

"Finally, I've waited so long. So, where shall it happen at?" The man only barked out laughter which made Sakura scowl.

"You still want to do this?" He laughed more.

"I see my daughter hasn't learned her leason yet! I'll see to it that you learn well this time..." The man had a dark look about him. Sakura only glowered at him. Yami stepped between them.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll kill you personally." Kaiba decided to rise then. Sakura watched him out of the corner of her eye as he left to the kitchen. **Well that proves how much he cares...**

"Meet me in Japan, at that park, at midnight. There we will settle our business. If you don't come..." He grabbed Yugi by the arm and held him high. "Then your little brother will suffer your pains."

"Yugi!" cried out Yami. He tried to take back Yugi from the man but her only laughed. Yami's powers where having no effect on him. Yami finally stood beside Sakura, panting for breath. His power usage exhausted him. The man only smirked and left with little Yugi over his shoulder. Yugi tried to get out of his grasp and reached out for Sakura.

"Sakura! I know you'll beat him! Just please don't get hurt! I'll be fine!" The man and Yugi disappeared in thin air, leaving Sakura alone with Yami panting beside her. Mokuba rushed in and hugged Sakura tight.

"I was so scared he'd hurt you! Come on! We have to save Yugi!" Sakura only stared at the spot they disappeared. Isis came from the room.

"You know as well as I do what will happen. You can only blame yourself for your blood lust." Sakura laughed.

"Just try and break my habit." Sakura's eyes turned bright red and her hair floated about her as her power gathered.

"Isis, what do you see? Is this my last battle?" Kaiba was standing in the kitchen doorway now watching Sakura intently.

"My queen... Go now. You are losing precious time." Isis watched on in silence as Sakura nodded and turned to leave. Her power slowly rising and her eyes still glowing bright red.

"Mokuba, I'm transporting you to the mansion. Don't expect to see me anymore." Kaiba tried to say something in protest but Sakura had already waved her hand and sent Mokuba home. She looked at Kaiba.

"Do you want to come or would you like to stay at your mansion?" Yami stood by Sakura expectantly.

"I will come." Said Kaiba quietly. Sakura nodded and slowly then disappeared along with Kaiba and Yami. Isis watched in silence.

"My Queen.... Why does your memories plague you so?" Isis sighed and turned to go make herself a sandwhich in the kitchen.

Sakura looked around until she spotted the park entranceway. Yami already was walking towards it.

"My hikari isn't here. Shall we wait then?" Sakura scoffed and followed. Kaiba only watched then followed. **Is it me or is Sakura's eyes a little on the redder than usual?** He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. Sakura looked around and a memory hit her hard. She moaned and grabbed her head in pain, her eyes wide. Kaiba was surprised and rushed to her side. Yami also rushed to her side and the two men glared at eachother.

"Hands off her you prick. She isn't owned by you." Said Kaiba angrily.

"And you don't own her either." Sakura moaned again and slumped to her knees stopping all arguments.

"Yami! They have come back! Stop! It's too much..." Sakura screamed out and she fell on all fours. Yami helped her up and lent her support. Kaiba only scoffed and turned. **Damn Yami!** **He's always getting in the way.** Sakura was panting, her eyes their usual shade again, and full of silent cries of help. Yami helped her to a park bench and kneeled before her, holding one of her hands in his own.

"Sakura, what happened? What came back to you?" Sakura looked into his maroon eyes and looked away, pulling her hand from his.

"It's nothing. It's nothing I can't handle." Sakura got up and walked away, towards a pair of bushes on the other side of the park. Yami started to follow her and Kaiba also.

"Sakura, you might as well tell me!" Sakura only increased her pace ignoring them.

"Sakura! You can't keep running away from your problems! Your thinking about what happened behind those bushes aren't you! With those men and women!" Sakura stopped and turned around slowly with big eyes. She was shocked. Kaiba was surprised also. **How can I know less than Yami about the woman I'm in love with?** Sakura's eyes took on their glowing red hue again.

"How did you know?" asked Sakura deathly calm. Yami froze.

"From your brother. Sakura I'm sorry but I needed to understand you better." Sakura almost knocked Kaiba and Yami down with the burst of energy she put out.

"You don't know shit! You only know what is told to you by others! Have it ever occurred to you to talk to me instead talking about me behind my back! Did it ever occur to you that I rather die then let anyone know what happened! Do you really think I'm happy the way I am!!" She sent out so much energy at once that Yami was knocked down and Kaiba struggled to stand. Sakura calmed down more and stopped sending out energy. Yami got up with a tint of fear in his eyes. Sakura was still full of anger and stood glaring at Yami.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Anything I can do to make this up to you?" Sakura let her energy fall.

"No matter what happens, you will not interfere with anything unless I'm dead. Swear on your father's grave. Swear it!" Yami's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I can't...." Sakura glared.  
"You asked what you could do and this is what you can do. You must swear for my safety and Yugi's along with yours. Swear it!" Yami looked down, shadows covering his eyes.

"I swear." Sakura smirked evilly, the red in her eyes slowly getting a little more brighter red. She started to walk towards the bushes but paused.

"Kaiba, don't interfere either. You will only cuase us all to risk our lives instead of just me." She continued towards her destination. Kaiba only scoffed and looked over at the defeated Yami.

"You cuased her to be more angry and more hateful towards herself. Is it just me or has something changed in her?" asked Kaiba worriedly. Yami looked up into Kaiba's cold blue eyes.

"She has been possessed by her own anger and hatred. She has lived this moment her whole life and now it just turned around on her." Kaiba sighed.

"At least she's mad at you and not me." Said Kaiba flatly. Yami smirked.

"Well, I won't be the one to yell at if something gets in the way now." Yami chuckled and made Kaiba scowl. They continued on their way to follow Sakura.

Sakura stood before the bushes and waved them aside with a wave of her arm then continued forward. A lake was now in view that was in the secluded area. A boulder was not too far from it's shore. She sat on the boulder waiting for the boys.

"I told you! For the last time, I am not gay!" Yami entered the clearing first, arguing with Kaiba. They stopped their arugment as soon as they saw Sakura and just went quiet. Sakura raised an eyebrow in question.

"So, who's gay?" Kaiba smirked and pointed to Yami.

"I am not **GAY**!" Sakura smirked also.

"One who denies first is the one who did it." Yami sighed throwing up his hands.

"Why do you two think I'm gay?" Kaiba only chuckled.

"You slept with Yugi and you seem alfully attached to the poor boy. A little to attached in my opinion." Sakura smiled.

"Yea, I have noticed that. You two aren't that bad of a couple but I doubt Yugi is like that." Yami fumed but did not pursue the subject. Sakura got up and prepared to leave.

"Well, it's time for me to take my leave. I have to prepare. You two stay here until I come back." Kaiba smirked.

"You can't tell me what to do. If you leave, I leave too." Sakura only looked at him with a lazy look.

"What are you? My lap dog?" Kaiba growled.

"Ah, I see. So you growl like one too." Said Yami, smirking. Sakura left to her apartment just down the street. She threw open the door and walked into her room. She opened a drawer and slipped on a black leather suit and rummaged through her drawer looking for something.

"Come on... Where is it..." She finally found a black mask shaped like a cat. She slipped it on as well and turned her fingers as claws also.

"At least I'll be able to adorn my forgotten past from America." She chuckled and tore off the mask. She threw away the mask onto her bed.

"I must forget such petty things. This is not the past but the present so live it!" Sakura scolded herself and left to go back to the park. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and stepped into the clearing for Yami and Kaiba to see. They gaped in surprise but it was Kaiba who recovered first.

"Sakura! What has happened to you!" Sakura smirked evilly and closed out all her senses of emotions and feelings. Yami sensed the change.

"You are not Sakura. What have you done with her?" She laughed.

"She is locked within the depths of her own soul. I am Sakura, just the darker side of her." She continued to mock them with a smirk.

"Enough chit chat. Don't talk to me." She stood beside the boulder, with her back to them and kept her eyes closed. She started to gather energy until midnight. Yami continued to argue with Kaiba about their sexual interests.

"Ah, so you decided to show up early. Well good thing I decided to show up now so you don't have to listen to their shit anymore." Yami and Kaiba glared at the man. Sakura got up and opened her eyes slowly.

"Cut to the point. Give back Yugi and we shall continue this fight." The man smirked.

"Awww... Baby don't wanna play? Why don't you fight me in your real form? Too scared they'd reject you for what you are?" Sakura clenched her fists and made no argument. Yami and Kaiba glared at the man some more then looked at Sakura in question.

"Sakura, what is he talking about?"


	11. My Heart Is Lost

Well I got one more review! Yay! Lol Thank you Suki and I'm reading your story now! :D It's great so far and its not bad! Lol Well Once again since you're the only one who reviewed this chapter goes to you once again! Whoo! Lol Well on with the story!! D

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Sakura and any other OCs that show up but alas, the actual show or card game is not mine.

**Chapter 11**

Sakura only looked down at the ground hesitantly.

"Sakura, what is he talking about? Tell me now." Sakura looked up pleadingly into Kaiba's eyes and looked down. The man laughed in victory.

"Aww, baby gonna cry? I see you haven't told them yet. Well you better show them now cuase if you don't then you'll lose this fight." Sakura glared at the man.

"Fine! If this is what you wish, then fine!" She slouched while gripping her arms in pain. Black demon wings sprouted from her back. She moaned in pain and stretched them out as Yami and Kaiba took a couple of steps back in shock.

"That's it! That's my daughter!" The man laughed hysterically. Sakura let her wings fall to her sides and she glared at the man with bright glowing red eyes.

"Hand over Yugi and soon I'll take your soul as my own." Said Sakura, her voice filled with all the malice and hatred of all the world. The man smirked and threw Yugi to the ground. Sakura quickly picked him up and set him by Yami. Yugi opened his eyes to see Sakura's back to him and he quickly got up in a hurry, reaching out for her.

"No Sakura! I don't want to lose you! Don't give in or you'll die in the process! Please..." Yami held him back from Sakura.

"Yugi, don't go near her. She's no longer Sakura." Sakura narrowed her eyes and let out all her energy towards her father as she dashed towards him, claws stretched out in an attack strike. The man merely blocked it with a flick of his hand but couldn't expect the next blow. The man coughed out blood and eyes bulged out in surprise and pain. Half of Sakura's arm was through the man's stomach and out the other side.

"How.... Can... You... Do...." The man coughed out blood trying to talk but died and slowly faded. Sakura still had his blood all over her arm and she fell to her knees, hunched over with her face in her hands. Her shoulder's were shaking almost as if she was crying.

"Sakura..." said Kaiba, slowly walking towards her. When he knelt beside her, he could hear she was actually laughing.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Sakura laughed harder and she looked at her claws.

"The blood of my father is finally spilt, but the pain, it's still there." She laughed like a madwoman while a few tears spilt. Kaiba tried to set a hand on her shoulder but he pulled it back at the touch of her skin. For some reason it burned his hand.

"Stay back, I'm not done yet." Sakura curled up into a ball and she was lifted up into the air by some invisible force.

"My friends, I'm broken and lonesome, how can you care for someone like me?" Yami stepped forward by Kaiba.

"It's not because we feel sorry for what you've been through, it's just we love you for who you are." Said Yami simply. Sakura smiled and looked at Yami.

"Fool. If that's what you say then how can you love me when I'm like this? This is a part of me. After my energy is depleted, which is soon, I'll die. My energy is my life force." Sakura narrowed her eyes at Yami. Kaiba spoke this time.

"Then stop using your energy and come back to us. Come back to me. And you are the fool if you think we hate you for being like this. Stop hiding your pain from me and show me. I want to know what it was like for you so I can be there for you. How can I be there for you if you won't let me?" Sakura's eyes looked sad a moment then she let her wings disappear along with her claws, which turned back into hands. She fell into Kaiba's arms, knocked out cold, and her energy gone.

"Sakura, don't try to leave me again." Said Kaiba softly as he moved a couple of strands of hair from her face. Yami looked down at the ground with sad eyes. Yugi was wrong. I am not the one for her. Kaiba lifted Sakura into his arms and already was on the way to her apartment, leaving Yugi and Yami to do as they wish. Being a good brother and a good friend, Yugi followed and Yami did also.

"Sakura, don't you want me here?" a menacing voice sounded within the darkness. Sakura tried to look around her but there was nothing.

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" yelled Sakura to the voice. The voice chuckled.

"No, you don't have a choice in the matter. You are mine now." The voice cackled its evil laugh as the darkness closed in on Sakura, leaving no room to escape.

The next mourning, Kaiba awoke at 5:00 A.M. and looked around at the still dark room. He let his eyes focuse onto Sakura's form, who was laying on the bed, eyes closed. She hadn't moved since Kaiba had set her on her bed and Kaiba slept on the chair beside it. Kaiba got up to go into the living room and woke up Yami and Yugi, who were sleeping on the couches.

"Hey, get up. We have school you know." Yugi and Yami woke up reluctantly, rubbing their eyes. Yugi quickly ran to the bathroom locking everyone out.

"Yugi! I need to use that!" Yami tumbled from the couch, yelling at the bathroom door. Kaiba smirked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll let you in the bathroom. That is, if he doesn't torture you." Kaiba chuckled as Yami flipped him off.

"Shut up! It's not my fault I have to go!" He crossed his legs in an attempt to delay his urge. The shower was heard and Kaiba laughed as Yami scowled.

"Screw this! I'm going outside!" Yami burst out of the door and Yugi came out.

"Yami? Kaiba where's Yami?" Kaiba snickered.

"He went to use the bathroom outside. Hey! I thought you were taking a shower!" Yugi smiled.

"I am. I just came out to let him use the bathroom before I use the shower." Kaiba laughed as Yugi went back in. Yami came back inside after a few minutes, with a sour look on his face.

"Damn it all. This is a bad morning." Kaiba smirked and looked at his hand.

"Actually, as soon as you left, Yugi came out to let you use the bathroom before he used the shower. So you see, it's your fault you're impatient. Did you enjoy the bush?" Yami's scowl deepened.

"Not as much as you'll enjoy my hands! Remember there was no sink!" Yami stuck out his arms and ran after Kaiba to touch his face. Kaiba quickly got up and ran into the living room, hopping over couches and tables, avoiding Yami's dirty hands. That lasted half an hour before Yugi came out and Kaiba quickly ran in, closing the door. Yami started to bang on the doors.

"Oh come on! Let me at least wash my hands!" The shower sounded and Yami cursed. Yugi laughed at the scene and went to the refridge to find something to eat. Yami pulled a chair by the bathroom door and started to sing.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes...!" Yami scowled when a radio sounded within the bathroom and he continued to sit there, glaring at the door. Yugi made cereal and pulled out bear claws for Yami and Kaiba. When Yugi finished his cereal, Kaiba got out fully clothed except for a shirt and his coat. Yami rushed in to use the bathroom. When the shower sounded for the third time, Kaiba laughed. He walked to the kitchen and took a bear claw that Yugi set out.

"How long Yami's been waiting for me?" Kaiba slipped on a white shirt and was getting into his coat when Yugi dropped the dishes in the sink.

"Just about the whole time. Did you hear him try to sing you out?" Yugi said to Kaiba while he started to button up his shirt. Kaiba got up and threw the bear claw wrapper away and walked towards the bedroom. Yugi was watching T.V. and Yami was done with his shower. Kaiba walked towards the bed to see that Sakura was still the same. Panic surged through his body and checked her pulse and her breathing. He sighed in relief when he saw her pulse still strong and her breathing normal.

"Sakura, wake up. You still need to get ready for school." Kaiba sat down and nudged her but she didn't respond. Yami came in drying his hair off with a towel.

"Let her sleep. We'll stop by afterschool. Feel up to giving us all a ride in that limo of yours?" Kaiba smirked.

"If Jounouchi is on a leash, then sure." Yami chuckled.

"Go find one then." Kaiba and Yami left the room and called out to Yugi to leave for school.

"Yami, don't you find it strange that she hasn't moved or woke up at all since we brought her here?" Yami thought for a moment.

"No, not really. Doesn't she always sleep like that?" Yugi almost chocked on his own laughter.

"Hell no! She moves around so much to wake the living dead!" Kaiba looked at Yugi strangely.

"Maybe it's just us. We'll find out when we come back after school." They all agreed on it and continued walking to school.

"Class, please turn to page sixty-four of your text books please." Classes went by slow for Kaiba. He stared at the desk Sakura would have sat at during first hour till the teacher rapped on his desk.

"Mr. Kaiba, would it kill you to pay attention right now? This is so unlike you. Usually you do your work then read." Kaiba glared daggers at the teacher and made her gulp.

"I'm tired." The teacher shrugged.

"Then sleep earlier." The teacher walked back to the desk motioning everyone to stop staring at Kaiba. Jounouchi stared at Kaiba a moment longer then went back to talking to Honda. Yugi passed a note to Kaiba which he read slowly.

_'Kaiba, come sit with the group today please so we can all explain to the group what we're doing._

_Yugi'_

Kaiba looked at it a second longer and nodded to Yugi as a yes which made him smile. Second through fourth hour seemed to drag on. Kaiba stared out the windows most of the time as did Yami. When the bell for lunch rang, Kaiba was the first to leave.

"What do you mean you were in Egypt! How could you even afford the tickets in the first place?" Yugi scratched at his head in reluctance.

"Umm... Sakura yelled that the ticket lady had a bomb and we snuck on the plane but Kaiba bought the tickets back to Domino." Yami chuckled at the memory. Kaiba sat down on the table then. Jounouchi jumped up.

"Kaiba! What the fuck are you doing ere'!" Anzu smiled sweetly at Kaiba who only looked the other way.

"Yugi, why do I have to be here too? It's only you and Yami who would even want me around here." Anzu piped up quickly.

"Your wrong! I don't mind you here. Actually, I enjoy your company when your not insulting us." Kaiba looked at her weirdly and ignored her. Jounouchi sat on the table mumbling about Kaiba and his company. Yugi only laughed. Mai finally came around the corner with Otogi, and Bakura..

"Hey, it's Kaiba! So you finally decided to come around!" said Otogi cheerily. They gathered around the table as Kaiba only ate a sandwich calmly. Anzu smiled the whole time, admiring Kaiba closely.

"Well, is everyone coming to Sakura's house after school today? Already me, Kaiba, and Yami are going. Any takers?" Yugi smile sweetly at the group. Anzu quickly said yes along with Otogi.

"Ok, anybody else?" Yami looked around as Honda and Jounouchi slowly raised their hands. Bakura raised his hand also while Mai just said sure.

"Ok, so the limo with extra room is a must now." Said Kaiba smirking. Yami snickered.

"Why? So you can ignore us more?" Kaiba glared.

"No, it's so I can fit your fat head in there." Satisfied with his remark, he started to eat the rest of his sandwich. Jounouchi glared daggers at Kaiba all of lunch as Anzu only ogled him. Yugi grew jelous but sat down quietly. Honda and Bakura had an ice throwing contest and Yami only looked on with interest. Mai just lay in Jounouchi's arms trying to get him to stop glaring. Otogi kept asking what Yugi's sister was like, which only earned him glares from Kaiba. The bell rang and the group split to go to class. The last two hours were boring just like the other classes. It seemed the only highlight of Kaiba's day was lunch. Afterschool, everyone met in front of the school.

"Yugi, why does everyone have to come anyways? Is this serious?" asked Anzu. Yugi looked at her a moment.

"Because she's my sister and I would like her to meet everyone." Anzu smiled as soon as Kaiba came by in his limo. The door opened and everyone picked a seat. Anzu sat right next to Kaiba and Yugi did also. Yami sat next to Yugi and everyone else was either on the other side on to the sides of the limo. Kaiba scooted as far away from Anzu as was allowed till he bumped into Yugi.

"Kaiba, is it me or are you getting a little to close to Yuge for comfort?" Jounouchi said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up dog. You were supposed to be on a leash but consider yourself lucky cause I couldn't find one." Jounouchi scowled. The limo stopped and everyone rushed out. The limo was comfortable but another second in there with Jounouchi and Kaiba argueing, it was hardly pleasant. They walked upstairs and gasped as they opened the door.


	12. My Battles Done

Ok! :D There are 3 more chapters until my story is done! I'll create a sequel if anyone wants it but that will take weeks if anyone is willing to wait. The other story will focus more on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast instead of just my character, Kaiba, Yugi, and Yami's story. More drama and romance also! If anyone and I mean anyone wants me to hook up Yugi and Yami then please say so now and I'll do it! I mean it! They are already set up for it but there was no moves made! Lol Well on with the story now. Thank you all who reviewed. This is for you.

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Sakura and any other OCs that show up but alas, the actual show or card game is not mine.

**Chapter 12**

Sakura lay down on a tattered sofa in front of a broken T.V. while eating cereal. The apartment was in shambles and everything was a mess. Kaiba stepped in first with wide eyes.

"Sakura, what happened?" Sakura looked up a moment then shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh... Nothing. I know what you're thinking but it wasn't me. When I awoke, it was like this." The group entered and was shocked. Yami sat down on a sofa with Yugi.

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Yugi worriedly. Sakura smiled.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Jounouchi picked Mai up and over a table and let her sit at a chair in the kitchen. Otogi rushed in and plopped himself right next to Sakura.

"Hi! I'm Otogi. Interested?" Sakura looked him weirdly then looked the other way.

"Nope. Don't like you." Kaiba snickered and sat next to Sakura. He laid an arm across her shoulders but she got up and put the bowl of cereal in the sink. Anzu came in and sat between Kaiba and Otogi who quickly turned opposite ways. Bakura stood in between the living room and the kitchen looking at Sakura who stared back. Sakura quickly looked down at her feet, away from his eyes. Honda stood next to Jounouchi while Mai only looked at Sakura.

"What are all of you doing here?" Sakura looked around at all the new faces.

"And who are all these people?" Yugi stood up.

"Well, this is Bakura, Otogi, Jounochi, Honda, Anzu, and Mai. They are all my friends." Said Yugi while motioning to each person as he said their name and they responded with a wave or a hello in turn. Sakura glanced at Bakura nervously. Bakura's Millennium Ring shone brightly and an exact copy of him appeared, but more menacing.

"You forgot me. I'm Ryou, the King of Thieves." Sakura smirked.

"That was a long time ago thief. How was life after I was gone?" Ryou smirked.

"Oh, just grand! I had all the treasures that could possibly please me but I was finally caught and banished to the shadow realm. It's a surprise to see you here Siris. How is that priest of yours?" Sakura smirked.

"I wouldn't know exactly. I died before him so I wouldn't know." Sakura and Bakura laughed evilly which earned strange looks from the group.

"Wait. So your not Sakura but Siris?" asked Yami skeptically. Siris smirked.

"Of course. Who else would be here?" That's when Yami noticed those empty eyes.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Kaiba menacingly. Siris pointed to the room. Kaiba quickly got up and rushed to the room. Ryou looked on and smirked.

"So you're stuck with a hikari also. Strange. You're not the type to stand that." Siris smiled innocently.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Ryou looked at her strangely.

"Because your not one to be tied down to anything left in this world. Tell me. Why are you still here?" Siris smiled a genuine smile.

"I've come to steal what's rightfully mine."

Kaiba looked at the bed which was empty and looked around the room. Where is she? He went outside and found her on the balcony, sitting in a chair. She was looking out, never blinking. Kaiba quickly got to his knees by her and held her hand.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" She slowly turned her head towards him and nodded a yes then went back to staring out at the scenery. Kaiba picked up an eyebrow in question.

"She's not going to respond much. Her soul isn't there." Kaiba looked up to see Siris walking over and leaned on the railing.

"What do you mean? What has happened?" Siris smirked.

"She locked herself away in her soul room. She's not going to come out and her body is just an empty shell right now." Kaiba grew angry and stood up, yelling.

"Why?! Why did she lock herself away?!" Kaiba clenched his fists angrily.

"Because there's nothing left in this world for her to continue on. She's not coming back." Kaiba's shoulder's sunk and his fists unfurled. The group entered not to long after that and saw Sakura with a sad looking Kaiba. Siris was just smiling the whole time.

"Ryou, would you like to explore the city with me? I need a tour guide." Ryou smirked and Siris took off with him into the city. Anzu came up and set a hand on Kaiba's arm.

"Kaiba? What's wrong?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes at his feet and pulled his arm away from Anzu.

"Nothing. I'm just fine. Yami, Yugi, you both will need to take Sakura home with you and take care of her. She's no longer able to do her duties. I'll be waiting in the limo. You all come when you're ready." With that, Kaiba left to the limo angrily. Anzu just looked after him with a sad look and followed. Everyone else followed quietly except Yami who took time to pick up Sakura and followed also.

"What about Siris and Ryou?" asked Yugi.

"They'll be fine. Siris lives in that apartment now." Said Yami calmly. The ride to everyone's homes was quiet and unsettling. Sakura was laid across Yami's lap and her eyes where closed like she was asleep. The last stop was the Kame Game Shop. Yugi, Sakura, Yami, and Kaiba were the last ones in the limo.

"Kaiba, what's wrong with Sakura?" asked Yugi finally. Yami watched Kaiba's face intently as he spoke.

"She locked herself away into her own soul room and she's never coming out." Yami wore a surprised look as Yugi had a pain stricken one. Yami stared lovingly into Sakura's face to notice there was a light cut across her cheek. He wiped away the dried blood and saw her eyes open, which were dark and foreboding. Yami smiled and Sakura smiled an empty smile. Kaiba grunted in pain when the limo stopped. Yugi was quick to ask what was wrong.

"It's nothing. Just a sudden pain under my ribs but I'll be fine." Kaiba clenched his fists tightly as he watched Yami get out holding Sakura tightly to him. Yugi paused before getting out.

"Kaiba, take it easy. We don't want you to be in any pain. I know Sakura would say the same thing." He got out and shut the door. The driver drove Kaiba back to the mansion.

Yami walked upstairs leaving Yugi to explain to Solomon how the trip went. Yami set Sakura down on his bed and watched her expression. She only stared into his eyes like he was a stranger.

"Y... Yami..." said Sakura softly. Yami snapped in surprise and quickly held her hand.

"What? What is it?" asked Yami worriedly. She only smiled then turned her head to stare at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Yami sighed and set her hand down. **What's wrong with her?**

"Help! Somebody help me!!" Sakura banged her fists on a dark cage.

"Can't anybody hear me? Hello!" Sakura sat on her heals and sighed.

"Nobody can hear you and nobody will help you." Said a dark and menacing voice. Sakura curled up into a ball and cried. **Why won't anybody help me?**

"YAMI!!!" screamed out Sakura. The voice laughed joyfully at her pleas for help.

"Kaiba..." She started to cry helplessly afraid of the darkness surrounding her.

Kaiba sat up in bed around midnight. He awoke from a disturbing dream. He was in ancient Egypt when he was still a priest. Apparently, he saved a pale girl with blue hair from a mob of villagers. At the end, she was dead and he only held her in his arms like he did with Siris. Did I love someone else after Siris or was it just a simple rescue? Kaiba got up and paced around his room thinking. His head snapped up when he heard his name being called out by who he thought was Sakura.

"Sakura?" There was no answer. Kaiba shook his head to rid himself of such foolish thoughts and got back into bed to continue his sleep.

Yami was up and early and hopped into the shower. He thought about Sakura and about Siris. There was something unsettling about her that raised the hair off the back of your neck. He finished his shower and got out. Yami wrapped a towel around his waist and gelled up his hair. When he was done he got out of the bathroom and slipped into the room. He took out a school uniform and slipped it on. He looked over at Sakura who still appeared to be asleep. Yami sat down gently on Yugi's bed and shook him.

"Yugi, it's time to get ready for school." Yugi moaned and got up. Yami smiled at his little hikari as he got out of bed still in his bear PJ's. Yugi walked into the bathroom tiredly and yawned as he closed the door. Yami got up and fixed Yugi's bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. When Yami finished making sunny side up eggs, Yugi was downstairs fully dressed and awake.

"How's Sakura? Did you feed her yet?" Yami chuckled.

"Not yet. I'll get to that right now." They jumped when they heard the bathroom door slam.

"Is that Sakura?" asked Yugi with panic seeping through his voice. Yami went upstairs quickly and looked at his bed. It was made and Sakura was no where in sight. Yami went back downstairs with a huge smile.

"Yea, she'll be fine on her own. I guess she still does everything she needs even in her sleep I bet." They laughed when they heard the shower going. After they finished breakfast they left an egg for Sakura on a plate on the table and left for school. They walked in silence until they came to a crosswalk. They spotted Anzu, who quickly ran towards them when she spotted Yugi and Yami.

"Hey, Yugi! Yami! You won't believe this!" Anzu stopped with a happy look on her face in front of them.

"What is it?" asked Yugi with a smile. Yami only smiled as he listened.

"This guy named Shadi came by looking for you. He said he can get Sakura out of her soul room! Isn't that great!" Yami smiled broadly as Yugi jumped in excitement.

"Really?! That's great! But I thought you didn't like her?" asked Yugi skeptically.

"I don't but she's no match for me so I'm not worried. I told Shadi where you lived and said for him to come by around four o' clock P.M." Yugi gave Anzu a big hug in thanks and skipped along happily towards school. Yami was silent the whole time until just a block away from the school.

"Why don't you like Sakura? You never even talked to her except saw her." Anzu smiled as a blush crept across her face.

"It's because I like Kaiba but Sakura already has his affections, obviously. I guess I'm just jelous..." **And also becuase she has you.** Anzu meant to say the last part more to herself but Yami heard.

"It's ok. I know exactly how your feeling and I bet Yugi does too." Anzu looked at him in question.

"But I thought Sakura was Yugi's sister so why would he like her?" Yami chuckled which made Anzu's heart flutter.

"Yugi has feelings for a girl but she likes someone else as do I. So our souls are alike." Yami laughed and Anzu blushed.

"Who do you like Yami?" Yami smiled and was queit.

"Someone special." Anzu thought for a moment but dismissed it when she thought it was her. **No, he'd never like me.**

"Yugi, who do you like?" asked Anzu in curiosity. Yugi looked up at her and smiled. He blushed and looked away.

"I'm not telling!" Anzu laughed as did Yami.

Kaiba sat in class still staring out of the window. Siris came to school in place of Sakura for the fun of it. She caused so much disruptions that the whole classes records pale in comparison of Siris' whole day at school. When lunch came, Kaiba sat with the group. He was talking to Yami and Yugi about Sakura when Anzu popped in.

"Guys! There's a Halloween dance coming up! Who's going with who?" Yami and Yugi looked at eachother then back at Anzu. They shrugged and laughed.

"Well I'm going with Jounouchi of course! How about you Honda?" said Mai. Honda thought for a moment.

"Probably with Shizuka if Jounouchi doesn't tear my head off." Otogi scoffed.

"Then I'll go with some girl in my class. Haven't decided which one." Otogi thought for a moment which earned laughs from the group.

"I'm going with Siris so don't bother asking her." Ryou had showed up with Siris. Siris smiled at Kaiba then sat down on the table. Bakura stared at his yami.

"Well then I'll go bymyself. I don't feel like having a date." Said Bakura softly. Anzu looked at Kaiba expectantly.

"How about you Kaiba? Who are you going with?" Kaiba smirked.

"With Sakura. Is that a problem?" Siris stiffened.

"But isn't Sakura's body without a soul?" Kaiba chuckled.

"Yes, but this guy is coming down to release her bonds so she'll be back." Siris had a sour look on her face. She got up and left the table quickly. Ryou smirked and sat in her place.

"What's with her? I thought she'd be happiest out of everyone here?" asked Yugi curiously. Yami watched Siris intently until she disappeared from sight.


	13. You've Kept Me Locked Away

Thank you **suko** for all your reviews! Yea I'm updating more and more but I think the ending sucks. Lol well here's chapter 13 and I'm already making a sequel but I'm warning all of you, it will take a LONG time till you see it but if you'd like me to e-mail you when I finally get it one, then please feel free to ask! Well here's the story and I have gotten so lazy to put down the disclaimers so you have to look back on the chapters to see it which I highly doubt. Well thank you all for your support and I hope you read my future stories and the rest of this story also! :D

**Chapter 13**

Shadi waited patiently outside of the Kame Game Shop till a black limo pulled up. Yugi and Yami came out first and to Shadi's surprise, Kaiba came out last.

"Mokuba, stay in here till we come back. Understand?" You can hear a young boy's voice saying 'Yes, sir!' and Kaiba closes the door. The trio walked up to Shadi and Yami spoke.

"Evening Shadi. Shall we do this now or would you like to settle here first then continue?" Kaiba scoffed but held his tongue knowing Shadi could change his mind.

"I believe I shall start now my Pharoah. I doubt any of you would want me to stall any longer than I have." Kaiba smirked at his answer and followed everyone inside then upstairs to Yugi's and Yami's room. Everyone had blank expressions, even Yugi, as they saw Sakura staring out a window blankly.

"It seems she's trying to fight the bonds placed on her." Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise.

"Didn't she lock herself away and not put away?" Shadi raised an eyebrow in question.

"That's what I thought also from what you told me but clearly this was against her will also." Everyone was shocked but only Yugi was the one who showed it on his face. Shadi spun Sakura around so she faced him. For a fleeting second her eyes held so much unhappiness that it made Shadi flinch.

"Sakura, I will release you now. Please stay calm and don't struggle." Shadi pulled out his Millennium Item, the Egyptian Ankh, from under his robes. He was about to hold it up to her forehead to enter her soul but a crash of the door was heard below and halted all activities. Running was heard and Siris appeared before everyone. She was huffing and puffing for air but Shadi mearly looked at her.

"Shadi, as your Queen I command you to put that key down. You'll let hell lose if you so much as undo one lock off her soul." Shadi raised an eyebrow and let his hands fall to his sides. Yugi nearly exploded.

"Why!? I want my sister back?! Why are you preventing us?! Just tell me why!" Yugi sank to his knees in tears and Yami kneeled beside him to try and comfort him. Kaiba held an angry look and glared at Siris.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing here? Are you that jealous of your hikari to lock her away from her loved ones?!" Siris was silent but held his gaze in her own blank eyes.

"If you release her soul then you also release the one that's trying to take her over. I only locked both of them away to protect this world. She has to defeat this thing on her own. When the fight is over only one soul will remain and you sure as hell better hope it's not that demon that was slowly taking over her body!" Siris stopped talking when she was out of breath. She fell down to all fours and clutched her head in agony.

"Hikari! Please forgive me! It was for the best!" Siris let her tears flow and fall to the ground. Shadi looked at her knowingly. They all looked at Sakura quickly when they heard a quivering voice.

"I thought you all cared enough about your fucking friend to release her and not push her away." Sakura had a menacing smirk and her eyes was glowingt red. Her hands where claws once more and her outfit had changed also. She wore black leather pants and a torn black tang-top that stopped short below her breasts. Her laughing was heard throughout the whole building.

"Don't you just love my new body?! It's enough to spell bound you all!" More laughter. Siris rose up off the floor, her eyes hidden. Kaiba only stared at his love but also wasn't his love. Yami quickly grabbed Yugi and hid him behind himself. Sakura sneered and smacked Shadi into the wall with a flick of her finger. She used her other hand and made a rising motion. Siris was held off the floor by a mysterious force and seemed as if she was choking.

"Yes.... This soul is so full of power and malice! She hates you all for not helping her and now wants you all to die......." Her hand looked as if squeezing something that wasn't there and for each time her hand came closer together, Siris' seemed to grow more weaker at this mysterious grip. Yami threw himself into Sakura, knocking both of them down.

"Hurry Kaiba! Quickly get everyone out of here! I'll handle her!" Sakura grabbed Yami by the collar and threw him out the window.

"Yami!" yelled Yugi while trying to reach out to him. Sakura jumped out the window also in hot pursuit.

"Come on! We have to go! Yami will be fine!" Kaiba helped Shadi and pulled Yugi with him. Siris got up coughing and she quickly followed. They all ran to the limo like there was no tomorrow and Kaiba yelled at the driver to go to the Kaiba mansion. Yugi was crying. He lost his sister and possibly his Yami also. You could only imagine all the pain on the young boy's shoulders.

"Why couldn't we wait for Yami? Why couldn't we get him...?" Yugi mumbled through his tears. Kaiba actually felt sympathy for the boy but left him alone. Mokuba saw when Yami was thrown from the window and understood what happened. No one talked; no one even made a move to comfort one another.

"Pharaoh! How dare you interfere!" Sakura stood before Yami menacingly. He was panting from fatigue and blood was trickling from his mouth and scrapes was all up and down his arms. The fall didn't hurt as bad as he thought and had run to the park to protect the public.

"I will not let you harm them!" said Yami firmly. Sakura pursued Yami with her claws but Yami parried with his own protective barrier. She banged against it countless time, trying to break it but it still held strong. She shrieked in frustration but stopped suddenly alert and looked to a row of bushes. She looked almost like she was afraid and Yami took this opportunity to knock her out cold.

"I'm truly sorry Sakura but this was for your own good." Yami wasted no time in taking off for the Kaiba mansion. I hope the others are ok.

Kaiba sat in the living room on one of his couches. Siris sat on a one seater and Yugi was on an opposite couch from Kaiba. He held his head in his hands in silence and Kaiba merely had his hands clasped in front of his face in deep thought. Shadi was laid on the floor and was looked after by Mokuba who was silent. Siris seemed to be the only one who took this better than everyone else.

"Sakura, how could you give up? Please understand it was a forced choice to lock you away. Please hikari, understand...." Mumbled Siris more to herself than to the others but everyone heard. There was a loud slam of the front door but no one paid it much attention.

"Hey, what's with the long faces...?" Yami was standing in the entranceway of the living room with trashed clothes and a bloody frame. Yugi quickly got up and ran to him, capturing Yami in a tight bearhug.

"I thought you died.... I thought you left just like my sister..." Yugi said between sobs. Kaiba flinched at the mention of Yugi's sister but he stared straight ahead in concentration. Yami smiled and hobbled over to the couch Kaiba sat on and collapsed into a seating postion. Siris only glanced when Shadi moaned and slowly got up, clutching his head with one hand.

"My Queen, my apologizes but your method of containing this evil has went down hill considerably." Shadi sat himself into a sitting position with help from Mokuba. Siris only flinched at the remark.

"You, explain yourself." Kaiba said harshly. Siris only stared at her feet ignoring everything.

"She'll pick us off one by one...... I have to stop this.... But how...?" Siris was mumbling to herself then she quickly got up.

"Yami, where is she?" said Siris in a commanding tone. Yami only gave her an irritated look.

"I left her at the park. I doubt she's there anymore. If she's after us then she'll be here in due time to exact her vengeance." Siris clenched her fists and headed to the door.

"Just where do you think your going?!" yelled Kaiba. Siris stopped.

"I have to stop this before it goes any further than it has. I won't be coming back. Good-bye." Said Siris without looking back. Shadi tried to stop her but she ran off.

"Hey get back here!" yelled Kaiba helplessly. Kaiba sighed and slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Damn Yamis. Always goin off tryin to be heroes..." Kaiba said to himself. Yami overheard and fumed quietly. Yugi only thought to himself. **If Sakura dies then what happens to Siris...?**

"Yami, if I die of some mysterious cause then what becomes of you?" Yami snapped in surprise.

"Oh, Ra.... Then I wouldn't exist either.... Siris is going to dipose of both of them! Kaiba, we have to stop Siris at all costs or we could lose both Siris and Sakura, forever!" Kaiba quickly got up and ran towards the door with Yami and Yugi in pursuit.

"Sakura! I will not let you harm them without going through me first! You can not experience the pain I was put through!" Sakura sneered and glared at her aibou with those same glowing red eyes.

"You say you know pain?! You have yet to experience my pain, my agony, my suffering...." Hissed Sakura. She lunged at Siris with her claws who only dodged it in turn.

"I refuse to lose to the likes of you!" screamed out Siris as she threw an energy ball at Sakura mid air. Sakura smacked it aside and jumped up to meet Siris in a blow for blow fight. They landed on their feet still fighting but Siris jumped back.

"Oh, baby got a boo boo? Too bad. Handle it!" said Sakura as she sneered and rushed towards Siris holding her claws out menacingly.

"Siris! Don't do it! You know as well as I do what will happen!" Siris turned around quickly to see Kaiba, Yami, and Yugi running towards them. Sakura sneered at the approaching group.

"Seems as though this girl has a soft point for those boys. Tell me Siris, why is it that she despises you so much? Is it because you locked her away like an unwanted visitor?" Taunted Sakura.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Siris threw a punch but Sakura caught it within her grasp. They stayed like that a few moments with Sakura laughing madly but then she threw Siris aside like a rag doll.

"Enough play, I'm bored." Siris hit her head on a rock and was knocked out cold. Yami gasped. Sakura laughed madly and looked at the group with malice.

"You can't bring her back. She won't listen to you!" Sakura laughed more but didn't expect Kaiba to tackle her. Kaiba held Sakura under him and held her arms by her head.

"Yami! Yugi! Get Siris out of here!" Surprisingly, Sakura didn't struggle. She merely looked into his face with a kind of blank expression.

"This girl is too fond of you. I can't even fight back..." Mumbled Sakura who watched Kaiba's face as he yelled for everyone to keep Siris safe. Kaiba then turned back towards Sakura and she swore she saw him blushing.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura merely glared at him but made no effort to reply.

"Well?!" Sakura scoffed.

"Well, I do it for the pleasure of seeing all of your faces show all the pain and misery I've been subjected to." Kaiba sneered.

"I want Sakura back. The _real_ Sakura, not the possessed one!" Sakura's eyes flickered in surprise but she narrowed her gaze to hide it.

"I _am_ the real Sakura! If you wanted the weakling you knew long ago, then she has already left! She doesn't want to come back!" Her outburst surprised Kaiba and herself. Kaiba's gaze softened slightly.

"I will not take no for an answer." Said Kaiba softly. Before Sakura could reply Kaiba held her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Sakura banged on her invisible prison.

"Kaiba! Please help me!" No one answered her except that menacing laugh. All of a sudden that laugh started to scream out in pain.

"Nooo..!! This can't be happening!! What is this?!!" There was mores screaming then it disappeared all together. There was no more voices, no more invisible walls, there was just her and her dark room. She was in control again. When Sakura opened her eyes she saw Kaiba withdrawing from a kiss.

"Kaiba...?" Kaiba smirked and got up, releasing her from his grasp. Sakura sat up and clutched her head not prepared for the headache.

"What am I doing here? What happened to Egypt?" Kaiba snickered and pulled Sakura into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Sakura was confused but held him close.

"Sure, whatever you say. I still don't know what your talking about though." Sakura thought for a moment and remembered something.

"Where's Siris?" hissed Sakura like she was possessed again and made Kaiba do a double take at her. He gave her an odd look when he saw it was still the real Sakura, just a very angry one.

"You knocked her unconscious in your brawl with her. Yami and Yugi took her back to the mansion probably or just around here somewhere." Sakura sneered evilly.

"Good because I need a laugh. This is going to be fun..." Sakura had such a mocking tone and she laughed at what she said. She got up and helped Kaiba up. They walked towards his mansion in silence, which made Kaiba uncomfortable.** She's the same yet she seems like she's still under control by that.... Thing.** Sakura looked over at Kaiba when she sensed his stare after a while.

"Something wrong?" Kaiba blinked and looked away realizing he was staring. A small blush appeared on his face which made Sakura smile.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She shrugged and continued walking.

Yami set Siris down on Kaiba's couch.

"Yugi, go get the first aid. I have to wrap up these wounds all along her arms." Yami thought quietly to himself as little Yugi started to run to the nearest bathroom. I can't believe Siris tried to kill herself and Sakura. Just what was she thinking? A small moan was heard breaking Yami from his thoughts. Siris was up.


	14. My Only Hope Gone

Thank you Suki for your review! After this is the second to the last chapter. I hope your enjoying it so far! :D Well this chapter is for you Fishyz inc. I love you so much more than what words can explain. I would do anything just for your happiness and I'll never leave you even through the hard times. I love you. This is for you. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

Siris opened her eyes and looked around and saw Yami towering over her. She got up clutching her head and was suddenly pushed down by Yami.

"Stay down. You have a huge gash on your arm and I don't want you to reopen it." Siris obliged silently. Little Yugi's footsteps where heard.

"Yami! Here's the first aid! Is she alright?" Yami took it and started to clean up Siris' arms. Yami expected her to flinch but she didn't make a move but stared at the ceiling.

"Siris, what the hell made you make that rash of a decision as to kill both of you?" Siris scowled at the ceiling.

"I could not contain her evil so it had to be destroyed. I can not live without my hikari so I decided to kill us both. Better than any of you dying just because of my stupid decision as to lock her up." Yami sighed and shook his head. Yugi sat on the one-seater that Siris had sat in last time.

"Yami, do you think Shadi left?" Yami's face scrunched up in concentration but made no answer. Yugi sighed and just started to sing quietly to himself.

'I dream of a world when the birds sing

And dreamers dream

When all is perfect

Perfect for you and me...'

Yami's and Siris' head quickly turned towards Yugi in surprise. When Yugi realized they were staring at him he quickly shut up and stared back.

"What? Something wrong you two? I don't like the looks I'm getting so far..." Yami shook his head like he did something wrong and Siris got up. Her arms where wrapped up now in bandages.

"Where did you learn that song?" Yugi blinked in confusion.

"From Sakura when we were kids. Why? Is it bad?" Siris let out a breath like she felt relieved. Yami chuckled and got up to go sit on his own couch. Yugi raised in eyebrow in confusion but chose not to comment.

"**SIRIS**!!!" Sakura's yelling could be heard throughout the whole mansion and made everyone jump. Siris quickly got up ready to defend her friends but didn't expect to see Sakura was back to normal, just very angry. Sakura walked fast towards her other half as she backed up into a wall.  
"Hikari, let me explain..." Sakura slammed Siris into the wall by her shirtfront and held her there.

"Don't explain anything. Don't talk to me. Don't even try and crowd my thoughts. As of now I'm cutting all ties with you." Sakura dropped a very shocked Siris and stalked off to go home. Yugi quickly went to help Siris and Yami just looked in disbelief. Kaiba came in then sensed the tension. Sakura swept past him and slammed the door behind her.

"What happened?" Kaiba continued to the living room and saw Siris slumped on the floor.

"She cut all ties with her Yami... Can she even do such a thing...?" Yami said quietly to himself. Yugi gave up on trying to get her to sit on a couch and instead sat by her and tried to comfort. That's when Siris broke into tears. She held her face in her hands and cried out all her frustrations. Kaiba sighed and sat down on one of his couches.

"Well it is your fault to lock her away. You have no idea what it was like for her to experience the loneliness and the one person who was always there wasn't." Siris ran to one of Kaiba's many rooms and locked the door behind her. Everyone was quiet and sat down in silence lost in their own thoughts.

Siris lay on the bed and cried into her pillow. **What am I to do? Where do I go?** She cried more in misery. She didn't hear the door open and close. She kept crying oblivious to her surrounding environment.

"Do you want to talk?" Siris looked up to see Yami sitting on the bed. She sniffled and wiped away her tears and tried her best to not look like she was crying. He chuckled at her feeble attempts.

"There's not much to say. What do you want to know?" Yami smiled trying to not laugh. She just looked so comical when she's trying to put up her royal airs and look as if she expected him.

"Well, how about the past? What do you make of it?" Siris smirked. She was glad he didn't bring up what happened earlier.

"Oh, I don't know. All those things I said earlier was a lie." She was laughing evilly and Yami was shocked.

"Wait a minute! So Sakura wasn't supposed to end up with Kaiba?! And you were not supposed to die either!" Siris smiled sadly.

"No, I did die. Everything else is just a complete blank though. I don't know who's she's really destined for. I thought it'd be obvious that was a lie. I just wanted to toy with all of you but everyone took it so seriously that I was too scared to confess." She giggled. Yami was reminded so much of Sakura.

"Well, some things were true but it all leads to nothing." She smiled innocently. Only her eyes were unnatural. They were always blank, no emotions. Yami smiled.

"You are a mischievious one. Notty Notty." Yami wagged his fingure at her like a parent to a child. She stuck her tongue out at him and smirked.

"Thank you." Yami looked at her oddly.

"For what?" She smiled happily.

"For not talking about what just happened and making me laugh." Yami smiled and nodded in understanding.

Sakura paced in her room. **How could she do that to me?! I trusted her for once. She betrayed it. She locked me away and left me to fight on my own. She wanted me to be consumed by that demon... **She stopped pacing and looked outside. **Was everything a lie also?** She sighed and plopped down on her bed. The phone rang and she moaned before picking it up.

"Hello? Sakura here." She sat down so as not to muffle her talking.

"Hello Sakura. This is Yugi." She smiled and laughed.

"Hey Yuge! What's up? Glad you called." She smiled to herself, trying not to think of the event that had passed.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with me and my friends after school. What do you think?" She shrilled happily.

"Of course! I thought you wouldn't ask. I almost forgot about school! Did you go today?" She lay down to be more comfortable.

"Yea, and don't worry. I took notes and got all the work for you. I'll drop it off right now when Yami is done talking with Siris." Sakura snikered.

"Alright, see you later. And Yuge, take it easy. I know all of this is getting to ya." They said good-bye and set the phone down on the receiver. **She took all I had and turned it around on me.** Sakura threw a pillow at the sliding glass door angrily and hid her face in her hands in a fit of tears. Only this time, no one was to comfort her.

Yami came out of Siris' room quietly and slipped into the living room. Kaiba looked over at him when he appeared.

"Yugi is waiting for you. Have fun with the banshee? I suggest you take her out of here. I doubt she's good for Mokuba." Yami scowled.

"Just keep her here for tonight. I'll pick her up tomorrow." Yami left the living room to the front door in search of Yugi.

"Yami, what where you two doing? I was waiting for a long time!" Yugi's tone of voice was dripping mock anger. Yami smirked and walked with him on the way to the Kame Game Shop. It was silent half the way there.

"Do you think she's alright?" Yugi's face scrunched up in worry at Yami's question.

"Knowing how she is and her reactions, no. She had a harsh life and upbringing. This was something hard for her. Siris can handle it but Sakura..... Let's just say she's too miserable for her own good." Yugi smiled sadly as Yami stayed silent.

"You know, recently her best friend died from childhood. I couldn't bring myself to tell her today. How should I tell her?" Yami snapped in surprise. He cursed under her breath.

"I don't know. I think you should just tell her and hope for the best. That's all we can do right now." Yugi sighed and stared down at his feet as they walked once more quietly.

The school bells rang and everyone walked to their classes. Kaiba was the last one in and sat down quietly in his seat. He looked over to see Sakura bent over with her hair spilling over, covering her face.

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Kaiba worriedly. Sakura looked over at him and smiled, masking her sadness.

"I'm great! Do you think I'd get in trouble?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow in question.

"Whatever did you do to make you get in trouble?" Before Sakura could reply, the teacher was standing before them.

"Miss Sakura. Explain your actions very well or I will have you sent to the principal's office and possibly on expolsion." Sakura looked down at her desk and didn't speak.

"Well?!" Kaiba stood up to defend her.

"Sensei, if you so much as raise your voice at her again, it will be your job." Kaiba glared at the teacher straight in the eye who looked away.

"Very well. Kaiba, Sakura, you are both to go to the principal's office. Do not speak to me like that again Kaiba." Sakura got up quietly and followed Kaiba to the principal's, which was across campus from where they were. When Kaiba was sure they were alone, he pulled her close to him.

"Sakura, what did you do to make her so angry?" Sakura pulled away from his embrace and looked away from his eyes.

"Nothing. If you truly desire to find out, then wait till the principal's office." Nothing else was said. When they walked into the office, police men where waiting in the lobby. When the principal saw her, he pointed to her direction for the cops who walked towards Sakura. They stopped in front of Sakura with serious expressions.

"Are you Miss Sakura?" asked the more burly one with the brown mustage and blue eyes.

"Yes. What do you want?" Sakura kept her tone cold and even. The cop raised in eyebrow in surprise.

"We came to arrest you for the murders of Sharen Sanders, Tyler Finckle, Robert Myers, Winsten Miles...." The cop continued to read the list of names which was farely long. Kaiba was both shocked and spellbound. When the list of names ended the cop read more of her crimes.

"Also for hacking the government database and altering information, assassination of the California governer, and attempted suicide." There was silence between the two but the officer broke into a fit of laughter which surprised Kaiba.

"You should obtain a sense of humor. We haven't seen you for awhile and here you are more serious than ever." Sakura smirked but made no laughter.

"Officer Winsten, please state the reason why you are here." He coughed trying to regain his composure and his expression was serious again.

"Well, I thought I'd be the one to break it to you. Please follow me." Sakura followed the officer silently with his escorts leaving Kaiba very confused. **What the hell just happened?** He shook his head and continued to the principal.

"Well, Miss Sakura. How are you? I think getting the formalities out of the way is an order." They walked slowly around the school.

"I'm fine. How is my company faring in America? I take it since you're here, then things are good." He smiled.

"Yes, extremely well as you planned. I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. It's amazing!" Sakura scoffed.

"I know you're here for more than a visit so spit it out already. I still have class to attend." The officer looked at her sadly but put on his best business tone.

"Well, I've just been informed that your childhood friend, Elma Gaurdiones, had passed away of a bug of some kind. I came to warn you of this epidemic. You could be holding it dormant in you and not know it." Sakura stopped walking with a shocked expression etched onto her features.

"Dead? Bug? Did she pass without pain?" Sakura's eyes were covered in darkness as she looked down at the ground.

"She was going through hell. When she found out she wouldn't survive, she asked the doctors to pull the plug and asked me to give you this personally." He held out a hand to Sakura. He held a gold necklace with a small golden ankh that shone brightly. It was her Millennium Item. She took it silently and clipped it around her neck. **Rest in peace my friend.....**

"Her burial is to be held a few days from now. If you wish to come, she is to be buried here, in Japan. It's the park where you two first met. It was ok'd by the city so visit here at least if you don't show." The officers walked off leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. She walked back to the classroom and sat back down. Kaiba was already there and didn't say a word to her. When the bell rang, she left last while flipping off the teacher. Kaiba saw this and quickly grabbed her hand and led her out. Once outside he conered her to a locker, with either hands to the sides of her head.

"What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to get expelled?" Sakura looked into his eyes with her own cold stare.

"Yes, I am. If you let me pass, I'm going to go to my next class." Kaiba sighed and let his arms sag to his sides.

"You know Sakura, you can tell me whatever you want and I'd understand. You just have to be brave enough to share." Sakura sighed.

"I know, that's why I'm staying the night at your house. To talk and nothing more." She walked off to her next class as did Kaiba. **Women........ They are so confusing........**


	15. Just Got Thrown Out

Thank you **suko** for your review and no I don't think I've written what happened behind the bushes. Lol I just couldn't think of anything interesting so I left it as a mystery. I think I'll get back to it in the sequel. Well the sequel will take awhile till I actually start posting it. The thing is, I like to write my whole story ahead of time before I post anything. Lol I know its weird but that's just my thing. Well, on with the story!

**Chapter 15**

Kaiba sat at Yugi's table waiting for Sakura. Yugi was queit surprised but made no comment. Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda showed up soon and was followed by Mai, Otogi, and Bakura three minutes later. They had already begun to talk amongst themselves and Kaiba only ate his lunch quietly. Yugi let out Yami who gladly joined in their fun. Sakura hadn't showed up yet and ,much as he didn't want to admit it, Kaiba was beginning to worry.

"Damn... Where is she...?" Kaiba quietly said. Anzu plopped herself on the table conviently by him.

"Hey Kaiba! Why you sitting all alone? I thought Sakura was supposed to be here?" Anzu asked mockingly. Kaiba grunted in reply but said nothing to her. She started to get peeved.

"Kaiba! Is it so hard to talk to us?! At least I try to make an effort to include you in our group since you are sitting at our table!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be included Anzu." Anzu snapped in surprise to see Sakura sneering at her. Anzu scoffed and walked off to join Jounouchi and Honda in their conversation. Sakura sat down next to Kaiba and stared at the table.

"What took you so long? I almost thought you were not going to show up." He looked at Sakura but she only gazed at the table intently.

"I almost wasn't going to until I saw Anzu yelling at you. You don't have to worry about her around me. I know she hates me." Kaiba scoffed.

"Here. I saved you some sushi. I know how you love these." He slid over a small box filled with nothing but sushi. Sakura squeeled happily and hugged him.

"Thank you! I've needed a boost in my attitude!" She laughed and ate her sushi happily. Yami and Yugi noticed Sakura was there and walked towards them.

"Hey sis. You're still coming with us after school still, right?" Yugi smiled happily seeing his sister was happy. She nodded and went back to eating her sushi. Yami leened against the table and smiled down at her.

"What's after school? Why wasn't I informed?" Kaiba looked between Yami and Yugi switching his glare between the two. They both gave him the did-you-just-say-that look.

"Of course you are welcome to come. I just didn't ask you because you usually don't like to hang out with us." Yugi looked at him with kind eyes which Kaiba carefully avoided. Sakura looked at the three confused. She finally finished her sushi and pulled out a small container and started to drink from it.

"Sakura, just what is that may I ask?" Kaiba looked at Sakura oddly who swallowed a large amount of liquid in one gulp.

"Cyanide." Kaiba quickly took the container away from her and smelled the top. He scowled.

"How the hell where you able to sneak sake in here?! Even I have a hard time!" Sakura shrugged matter of factly and took her sake back. She finished the rest and threw the container away. Yugi spotted Sakura's new Millennium Item. His eyes narrowed on it. **So, she has been informed of her death. Poor Sakura, I was supposed to break it to her.** Yami poked Yugi's head.

"Hello? I just asked you a question." Yugi smacked away his hand.

"What? I haven't done anything!" Yami smirked as did Kaiba. **Where they actually shceaming together?**

"Well me and Kaiba where wondering........... What's under your bed?" Yugi blushed a deep crimson and Kaiba snickered.

"What? Why? I don't have to tell you..." Yami smirked.

"Well, I found this interesting video tape and its going to play all over school unless you admit what it is you keep under your bed...." Yugi jumped up in surprise waving around his arms.

"Ok, Ok! Alright, its......... uh.........." Yugi blushed as Yami and Kaiba leened in closer to hear what he had to say.

"Playboy..." Yugi said quietly. Kaiba and Yami put a hand to their ear acting like they couldn't hear.

"What was that? I didn't quiet catch that..." Yugi's face started to look like a tomato with hair.

"Playboy! There I said it!" Kaiba and Yami recoiled when he shouted in their ears. They obviously didn't expect him to say it out loud. Anzu came over curiously.

"Umm... Yugi.... What's with Playboy again?" Yugi looked down at his feet blushing like mad. Sakura came back then and sat down glaring at Anzu.

"Buzz off! Don't bug him right now." Anzu huffed but refrained herself from commenting. She stalked off and complained to Mai who gave her dirty looks in return. Kaiba laughed so hard he could hardly breath. Yugi and Yami were laughing too but mostly at Kaiba. They stopped all activity as soon as the bell for class rang. They all grumbled and continued to class.

Sakura sat in her desk staring out the window. She drummed on her desk mindlessly with her fingers as the teacher droned on about nonsense.

"Now can anyone tell me the two places that the Americans bombed in World War Two? Sakura, why don't you tell me?" Sakura looked at the teacher then back out the window.

"Hiroshima and Nagasaki." Said Sakura loudly.

"Very good. Now would you please keep paying attention even if you know what it is that I'm talking about?" Sakura sighed and stared at the teacher. She yawned loudly which earned a cold stare from the class but the teacher refrained from saying a word. Sakura took out a piece of paper and started to write wildly. Near the end of the class, the teacher noticed and walked towards her. He rapped on her desk and narrowed his eyes on her when Sakura looked up.

"What?" The teacher sighed.

"Miss Sakura! In all my years I have never met a person as unruly as you! I'd like to see you after class so we can discuss this matter." Sakura raised an eyebrow in question but remained silent. The male teacher went back over at his desk and sat down tiredly. The class was staring like mad at Sakura.** Just what was she doing?** Sakura shrugged in reply and went back to writing. The bell rang and Sakura put her stuff away. She walked up to the desk and stood before it silently. When the teacher was sure everyone was gone he went over and locked the door. Sakura stayed silent trying not to say anything. The teacher sat down in his chair once more but this time pulled up a chair right next to him. He motioned to the chair.

"Sit down please." She plopped down in the chair and was very tense. The teacher eyed her up and down.

"Miss Sakura, tell me why are you a trouble maker?" He leaned in closer and Sakura just stayed silent while looking at her hands. She fiddled with her bag.

"Because that's how I am." She said quietly. The teacher sighed and laid a hand on her hands which made her jump.

"Now Miss Sakura, what would I have to do to make you feel more comfortable around me?" Sakura bat away his hand as he tried to let it slide lower.

"Get your hands off of me and away from me!" Sakura got up and reached for the door handle. The teacher grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back while at the same time covered her mouth with his other hand. She tried to get lose but he had her pinned.

"I'm going to let your mouth go and if you as so much as make a sound, then you will regret every single sound you made." He hissed into her ear. He let her mouth go like he promised only to keep a tighter hold on her arms.

"Why are you doing this?!" hissed Sakura. The teacher chuckled while stroking her cheek. She tried to back away from his touch but he succeded anyways.

"Because a pretty girl like you needs a good ride and I'll be more than happy to give it....." He licked his lips seductively and she spit in his face.

"You are sick! Get off of me!" She struggled but he only knocked her on the head, leaving her senses groggy. She coughed out blood but regained herself. He licked her neck which made her struggle more. He slapped her when she tried to bite his hand. Suddenly the door flew open and the teacher was knocked off of her. She ran out of the classroom pushing past Jounouchi who was at the door. There was yelling but she didn't look back. She ran all the way to her seventh period fifteen minutes late.

Sakura stared at her desk the whole time. The classroom phone rang and she jumped. The teacher answered it quietly. After a few minutes he hung it up.

"Miss Sakura? You are wanted at the office." Sakura sighed and got up to leave. The teacher handed her the work for the whole period before she left. As soon as she opened the door, the campus security guards were waiting to escort her. They walked silently. When they did reach the office, one of the security opened the door for her and she walked in. She saw Jounouchi and Kaiba standing before a very angry principal and her teacher. She went rigid at the sight of him. The principal spotted her and motioned her over. She stood by Jounouchi, scared of what Kaiba would do or say.

"Now, Miss Sakura, do you mind telling me what happened?" She looked at him fearlessly in the eyes but didn't say anything. He sighed rubbing his temples.

"Your teacher from last period has told me that he was giving you a lecture and you blew up on him. He also told me that Mr. Kaiba burst in soon helping to beat him and you took off and that Mr. Wheeler here joined in also. Is this true?" Sakura held a shocked expression.

"No! This so called teacher tried to touch me! As soon as he was knocked off of me, I ran off! I don't know what happened after that!" The principal shook his head in disappointment.

"Now what would make you think that? He has been a teacher here for well over six years. This kind of action has never happened before." Kaiba and Jounouchi clenched their fists trying not to yell. Sakura repeated their actions.

"Well it's about time he got fired! Would you allow this kind of conduct happen at your school and try to cover it up?! What kind of principal are you?!" She was silenced as he held up his hand. He motioned the teacher away and told the three students to sit down. They all did without argument and stared at the floor. They were all very angry.

"Miss Sakura, I do not want you making up lies. You are to withdraw from all your classes and clean out your locker. From here on, you are expelled. We will speak of this matter later." Kaiba and Jounouchi jumped up at his reply.

"What?! What she said was true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Kaiba said, bellowing at the principal.

"Sir, she's not lyin! Why won't you do anythin?!" The principal was very angry and glared at the two.

"I am very disappointed in you two! Both of you, in detention! _Now_!" They walked slowly and left for the detention room. Sakura was shocked but got up and was about to leave.

"Miss Sakura? Before you go, this incident is not to leave school grounds. If it so much as does happen to get around, your school files will be destroyed. You may leave now." Sakura was angry but left silently. She walked towards her locker and gathered her stuff. She took the last item from the locker, which was a cell phone, and gazed at it for awhile trying to decide what to do. Finally, she made a call. A few moments passed and the person picked up on the other line.

"Hello? This is Sakura. Have a plane ready for me tomorrow at six o' clock and no later. I'm going home to take care of that company again." She hung up the phone and slipped it in her pocket. She then gathered her stuff up again and left for her apartment.

Kaiba rapped on his desk with a pencil staring at the clock and Jounouchi stared at the clock very pissed. They had been waiting for twenty minutes for the bell to ring but there was still time left. The teacher soon got irritated by the noise and snapped.

"Mr. Kaiba! Please stop that noise at once!" Kaiba looked at her a moment and set his pencil down. He sat for a moment then looked back at the clock starting to drum his fingers loudly. Jounouchi snickered for a moment and joined in the noise. For a couple minutes, they had a competition of who can drum their fingers the loudest. The teacher shrieked ending their little feud.

"I can't take it anymore! You both are unruly and noisy! Get out! **GET OUT**!!" The teacher bellowed glaring death glares. They quickly left, happy to oblige, and ran. They stopped beside the fence of the school, panting for breath.

"Boy, that teacher was mad! Did ya see her face?!" said Jounouchi laughing. Kaiba straightened out his jacket and nodded in reply.

"So, were ya headed? I hope ya don't mind me taggin along. I just have no where to go yet." Kaiba grunted.

"I'm going to Sakura's place. I don't mind a lost dog trialing me as long as your fixed." Kaiba sneered and Jounouchi grumbled. They walked like that for half the way but Jounouchi couldn't stand it.

"Kaiba, what's between ya two anyways? Are ya two an item now?" Kaiba grunted in reply and kept walking. Jounouchi complained but was stopped by an angry Kaiba glare. He gulped in silence and let out a breath of relief when Kaiba turned back around. He followed this time not making any sound.


	16. My Love For You Flown Out The Door

Thank you all for the reviews! Now to reply! lol

**DragonessKaei**: yea i know my characterization of Kaiba is bad. I just had a hard time trying to get him in there that he turned out exactly the opossite that i wanted. lol and yea Sakura is a mary sue. lol this doesn't really have a self insertion unless ur counting Sakura's counter part. I couldnt think of a good name so i just used Siris. lol I don't look like that but meh well i'm bad at the school system crap i have issues when it comes to that part of the story. i know... my character is a bitch.... lol :D its funny though cuase she's cocky around teachers but to other ppl she can be over dramatic well thank you for taking the time to review. i understand if u don't like it. lol

**Bluemoonwolf**: yea i update fast cuase its already prewritten. lol i don't like posting anything cuase i have serious issues with writer's block. Thank you for the review. oh and plz tell me as soon as you update your story. i really like it so far!

**SukiLovesAnime14**: lol thank you for you support! You don't know how much that means to me. Well hope u like the last chapter! :D

**Chapter 16**

Kaiba stopped abruptly and Jounouchi slammed into him. Kaiba quickly regained his balance but was obviously peeved.

"Watch were you're going Wheeler!" Jounouchi rubbed his nose.

"You watch it! You can tell me when we're here instead've lettin me walk on you!" They stopped they're argueing when Sakura stepped out of that door. She walked down the steps like she owned the place. Jounouchi couldn't keep his eyes off of her chest which, was a good size. She stopped before the boys with a blank expression.

"Explain what happened after I ran off." Kaiba scoffed.

"Over coffee. Come on." Sakura sighed and followed Kaiba. Jounouchi snapped out of his trance.

"Wait a minute! Can I come too?!" Sakura shrugged and they continued on their way with a very satisfied Jounouchi.

Sakura sat at the booth in the coffee shop, drumming her fingers. Jounouchi sat down with his arms crossed across his chest, trying not to look at Sakura. Kaiba was up front ordering for everyone.

"I'll take the strongest thing you have and a decaf for my woman. Do you have a triple moca cappachino?" He was looking up towards the menu above the girl at the register.

"Yes sir, we do. Would you like small, medium, or large?" Kaiba's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Large. I'm guessing even this won't fill that bottomless stomach of his...." Mumbled Kaiba under his breath. As if on instinct, Jounouchi's ear's perked up and heard Kaiba's last comment.

"Kaiba! I heard that!!" roared Jounouchi. Kaiba smirked and sat down beside Sakura in a business like manner.

"Well, I'll start things off then. I'm leaving Japan for a very long time now very soon." Kaiba nearly chocked and Jounouchi had a sad stricken face full of emotion. Sakura mearely sat there calmly watching their reactions.

"Sakura, were would you go? No offence, but you have no money..." Kaiba had a concerned tone and his eyes softened just at the look of her. She looked him square in the eye with a blank expression which worried Kaiba a bit.

"I'm sorry. I do have money but I can't tell you where it comes from just yet. It's something I don't like to talk about..." She looked down and ignored the boy's comforting faces.

"Sakura, I may not have talked to ya much but, I would miss ya terribly if ya left. Please change yer mind. You still have yer brother and friends here who care about ya." Sakura scoffed and looked over at Jounouchi.

"Don't talk to me of friends and a brother. That can't help me now, of all things, and will not ever!" hissed Sakura. She was angry. Kaiba put an arm around her shoulders supportingly and she cooled down a little but she was still mad. She sighed and the waitress brought them all their coffees. The group was silent. Sakura took a long drink from her coffee. Kaiba and Jounouchi only stared at their own, having lost the appetite for it anymore. Sakura slamned her empty cup onto the table.

"I'm sorry but I leave tomorrow six o' clock in the morning. I still have to pack." Kaiba sighed and ran his hand through his hair. **Just what is this woman thinking.......** Jounouchi sighed also but looked into Sakura's eyes who only glared back in challenge.

"Sakura, why are ya leaving in the first place? Don't ya like it here?" Sakura sighed frustratingly while fiddeling with her fingers.

"I love it here. If I can stay here for the rest of my life, I would, but I have to go back. Business isn't going so well without me so I have to leave. I'm sorry..." Her voice cracked and her tone oozing with sadness. Kaiba looked down into his lap sadly. **Can't I do anything to help at all?** He swallowed, forcing himself not to ask. He already knew what the answer would be and he wouldn't like it either way.

Siris sat on the couch inside the Kame Game Shop, flipping through channels on the T.V. She yawned tiredly. No one was home yet and she was starting to get restless. A window crashed in the kitchen which made Siris jump. **What is that?** She got up to look and was knocked on the head. Siris fell down moaning in pain, her vision starting to blur.

"Sir, we've found her. Do you want me to dispose of her?" A masculine voice said to a walkie talkie. There was static then an answer.

"No, not yet. Make her suffer. Sakura has to pay for leaving the Assasins Guild without permission. Kill her when she can't take no more......" There was more static. Siris tried to get up but she got kicked to her side. More men started to help with her ongoing beating and torture that seemed neverending.

"What do ya mean business? What's going on?" Jounouchi said concerningly. Sakura hid her face that was on the brink of tears.

"Nothing. Just please stop asking." Sakura snapped her head up all of a sudden, alert. Kaiba was the first to notice.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sakura's eyes went blank for a moment then she ran outside. Kaiba and Jounouchi followed as soon as she left. She turned into an alley and fell to her knees. The boys stopped beside her out of breath. Kaiba saw tears streaming down her face and onto the pavement.

"Sakura......." Kaiba started but was stopped by Sakura's wails.

"Aibou....... Aibou....... **AIBOU**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura wailed into the air then hid her face into her hands crying her heart out. Kaiba crouched beside her and Jounouchi tried to comfort her. **Just what was going on?**

Siris was on all fours trying to get up, coughing out blood. Black boots appeared right in front of her. She tried to look up but her arm was kicked out form under her. There was laughing then a sharp unbearable pain shot through her side. She screamed. The man had stabbed her. He pulled out his knife, which made a sickening sound, and wiped it clean. He smirked then stabbed again, this time the upper part of her arm. He repeated this process over and over to different part of her body but not to were it would kill Siris. Finally, the stabbing was over, but there was still more to worry about. Blood was pouring out of her fast, and her vision blurry. The voices seemed almost too far away.

"To bad your death had to end up this way. See you in hell." A young man said. He wore a black business suit and had the happiest expression ever. Siris coughed out more blood.

"No...... I will see you in hell...." The man chuckled at her comment and pulled out a black gun from his side pocket. There was chuckles and snickers all around as the man pointed it at Siris' head.

"May your stay in hell forever be alone..." He whispered and pulled the trigger. The gunshot roared throughout the household and he put away his gun. Siris was slumped on the floor, limbs out in odd angles, and her hair matted with blood. **Too bad a beauty like you had to die........** The man sighed and walked out with the other men following.

Sakura got up shakily with help from Kaiba and Jounouchi. An ambulance drove by with sirens on full blare and people rushing to their cars. Jounouchi was puzzled.

"Jus what the heck is going on?" Sakura smiled sadly.

"She's free at last." They all walked back to the apartment quietly, no one daring to speak. Jounouchi was getting ready to leave for the Game Shop but stopped in the doorway.

"Sakura, are ya sure ya don't want to come? Ya know everyone will be disappointed." Sakura smiled from her sitting position on her bed.

"I'm sure. You'll find out but don't expect me to be at home. Please go on ahead. Tell Yugi and Yami that I'm very sorry." Jounouchi nodded and left. Kaiba came in from the bathroom and sat next to Sakura.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" She looked over to see Kaiba's sad eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. This will be the last I'll see of you for a long time." He quickly pulled her in an embrace which she gladly latched onto him.

"No matter what I say, you won't stay with me?" Sakura buried her face into Kaiba's chest and he did the same into her neck.

"Then for tonight, just let me hold you so I'll never forget this." She cried into his chest silently. A few tears fell from Kaiba's eyes but he still refused to cry.

"I love you..." said Sakura softly. He held her tighter to his form.

"And I do you. Don't cry, just hold me..." They held even tighter. It was their last night, their last moment, their last sight of eachother. They both knew it but were afraid that once spoken out loud it would surely seal their fate. Kaiba pulled his head back a little and leaned back in for a kiss which was gladly returned. Passions collided and love was shared. The moon bright and shining into the room that was filled with love.

Sakura awoke early and got out of bed. She went straight for the shower and to pack. Kaiba was still under the sheets sleeping soundly, with his mouth open in a silent snore. Sakura chuckled when she saw this even when she came back out after the shower. She slipped on her clothes and shoved the clothing she had carelessly thrown aside last night from the floor into a laundry bag. She blushed madly, flashbacks from last night when Kaiba was moaning in pleasure came into her mind. She shook her head side to side to rid her mind of such thoughts. **No, I mustn't think of that now! I have to leave soon! You have to leave him...**.. That last thought stuck in her mind for the rest of the mourning. Once ready, she stood outside the door but ran back inside. She gathered Kaiba's clothes and folded them neatly and set them on a table beside the bed Kaiba still slept in. He moved suddenly grabbing Sakura close to him. He breathed in her scent happily and still dreaming. Sakura chuckled.

"I wish I didn't have to go and this could last forever. I'm sorry, I have to go now." Sakura slipped out of Kaiba's bear hug and stood beside the bed one last time. She thought for a moment then took off her Millennium Ankh necklace that she received from her dead friend and set on top of Kaiba's clothing lovingly along with the apartment keys. **Good-bye Kaiba. Don't forget me because I'll always will remember you and my love for you will last forever.** She sighed sadly and left, locking the apartment behind her. She picked her bags and called a cab, holding in the tears over the love she could've had.

Kaiba awoke when the phone was ringing. He moaned out in irritation and grabbed the phone angrily.

"Yea..." Kaiba said sleepily but angrily. The voice on the other line made him jump up in alarm.

"You mean she left already?! Dammit! Shit! Fuck!" He yelled more angry cuss words into the receiver. When his tantrum subsided he listened to more of what the voice had to say.

"What? She did? Oh, Ra....." He hung up the phone and looked over to his folded clothes. On top surely lay Sakura's most prized item other than her own Millennium Item. Underneath was a note:

_'Kaiba,_

_I'm sorry my love. Please take care of this Millennium Item. It's special to me even if to you it seems like I've only had it for a couple of hours. Lol I love you and never doubt that. As long as you have this we are still connected spiritually and our love sealed. Please keep it with you forever. I'll be back to get it back but till then, I want you to keep it close to your heart. I know your probably sorry you didn't get me something but don't worry about it. I've kept a picture of you that I found sticking out of your wallet. I'm keeping it wether you like it or not. Well take care of yourself and Mokuba._

_Love,_

_Sakura Motou_

_P.S._

_Keep a look out on my brother. Protect him when I'm gone. I'd hate to come back to find him with a broken arm or something.'_

Kaiba's eyes teared up after he finished reading the note. He slipped on his clothes slipping the apartment keys in his pocket. He sat on the bed silently and stared out the sliding glass door. The sun was barely creeping out over the cities buildings and the rays reaching the floor. It was a sight both he and Sakura would have loved to wake up to. Kaiba held his head in his hands and wept out all his woes. The girl he loved was gone as was his parents. All that was left now was Mokuba and the company. His tears came out strounger now. **No, I can't cry! I'm a man! I'm not supposed to!** He cried out in frustration of trying to hold back the tears that just kept coming. He looked down at the ground after his outburst and just let the tears take control.

"Sakura........" His heart hurt so much. **Mokuba is there. He'll be with you. But, I also want her.... **More tears fell. He clutched the necklace to his heart lovingly.

"Why did you have to go....." When he was able to control his tears he looked up into the window again and watched a far away plane start to take off.

"Take care my love..." He watched intently on that one plane. Somewhere, deep in his heart, he knew she was on that plane sitting there looking back at him with sad eyes also.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! Thank you everyone! That is the ending and if you still like it then I'll write a sequel upon request. If no one wants it then it's not going to be written unless I'm that bored. Thank you everyone for you reviews! Matane!!


	17. Dont Forget Me The Sequel

IN CASE NO ONE HAS NOTICED, THE SEQUEL IS OUT! WHOOT!! BREAK OUT THE SAKE! ACTUALLY IT'S BEEN OUT FOR AWHILE SO............. :p SUCKS FOR YOU IF DIDN'T BOTHER TO LOOK UNDER MY PROFILE. LOL IT'S CALLED 'DON'T FORGET ME' BASICLY SAKURA'S GONE, THE YU-GI-OH! GANG GROWS OLDER AND NOW IN THEIR 20S. SUDDENLY TWO GIRLS SHOW UP AND THINGS TURN AROUND.ONE HAS TO GO BACK BUT THE OTHER, COULD IT BE SAKURA? OR JUST ANOTHER LOOKALIKE? LOTS MORE DRAMA AND AN EVIL EVIL DUDE! GO R&R! 


End file.
